Bonbonnière surprise
by Scriboulette
Summary: Recueil de ficlets plus ou moins court, de différents rating. Des tranches de vies, douces, drôles, émouvantes, sexy, toutes sorte de petites choses qui me traverse l'esprit.
1. La publicité

Bonjour les louloups!

Et oui cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'étais plus sur la toile mais ce n'est pas pour rien je vous le promets. J'ouvre ce recueil de petites histoire courte voir très courte, de différents rating, différent pairing? Sûrement... De ce fait il est classé M et vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi.

Cette petite chose est classé **K+  
**

Elle a vu le jours grâce à notre Calli adoré (tu vas nous manqué ma chérie) c'est donc une dédicace...pour elle

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Mais si! Tu sais la pub...**

* * *

Stiles se réveillait doucement. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était et sa tête était comme une chape de plomb dans du coton. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses articulations douloureuses et il n'arrivait plus vraiment à dire quel jour on était. Merde ! Il se sentait complètement perdu ! La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était que Scott lui demandait de ne pas perdre trop de temps pour le rejoindre chez lui. Avait-il eu un accident ?

_ Stiles ? Stiles, c'est papa...

_ Papa...

Il tourna sa tête, la lumière était forte et il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Il attendit quelques secondes, se frotta un peu les yeux pour voir plus clair et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de son père. Depuis quand était-il aussi vieux ? Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir que sa vision ne lui joue plus de tour mais son attention se porta ensuite sur l'homme au côté de son père.

_ Put... Putain de Merde !

_ Mais enfin Stiles, ça ne va pas ? commença à s'énerver son père.

_ Non mais sérieusement papa, tu as vu à quoi ressemble ton nouvel adjoint ? On dirait la pub pour caca light !

_ La pub pour coc...

_ Mais si ! Tu sais ! Coca cola light ! Cette pub où le mec est juste ultra sexy et il a super chaud donc il prend une canette de coca light et la boit d'une manière vraiment, vraiment, très sexy, tellement sexy que cette pub devrait être interdite au moins de 18 ans ! s'exclama Stiles en finissant par lancer une œillade entendue à l'adjoint.

L'homme aux côtés de son père ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus amusé et baissa la tête pour ne pas tout simplement éclater dans un rire franc et sonore. Le babil de Stiles était rafraîchissant aujourd'hui.

_ Stiles est...

_ Non mais sérieusement ! continua Stiles en interrompant son père. Regarde-moi ça ! On dirait du photoshop et encore, il est tout habillé...

L'hyperactif tendit la main vers l'homme en geignant, anticipant le contact imminent entre sa main et le ventre ferme du collègue de son père. Ses deux homologues perçurent un « oh mon dieu » quand ses doigts se déposèrent enfin sur la surface douce de la chemise de l'apollon.

_ Stiles, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ton cinéma, s'il te plaît ? Tu commences à me fatiguer. Comme si t'entendre geindre à cause de ton appendicite n'était pas déjà suffisant, il faut que tu en rajoutes avec...

_ Laissez shérif, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est... Intéressant.

_ Tu as entendu ç, papa ? Il trouve ça, intéressant, donc... si je vous propose un rencart, comme, euh, on est quel jour ? Ce week-end ? Ce soir ? 20H ?

_ J'ai malheureusement quelques...restrictions...

_ Mec. J'accepterais n'importe quoi du moment que je peux finir la soirée plaqué contre n'importe quelle surface plane avec tes foutues lèvres bandantes contre les miennes...

_ Oh misère, se lamenta le shérif en se dirigeant vers la sortie, pas prêt du tout à entendre le cheminement tortueux que la pensée de son fils allait suivre.

L'apollon incarné rit alors franchement et se pencha alors très près de Stiles.

_ N'importe quoi ?

_ Ok. Peut-être pas n'importe quoi. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire des choses illégales. Enfin si ! Mais pas illégales graves quoi, et, enfin, euh, il fait chaud là, non ? Où c'est moi qui fabule, oh mon Dieu tu es encore plus sexy de près je crois que je vais m'évanouir... couina Stiles qui avait plongé son regard dans celui vert mordoré de son interlocuteur.

Et celui-ci qui n'en finissait pas de se pencher contre lui, il en tomberait bientôt de son lit. Et pourquoi reculait-il lui déjà ? Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir dans ce genre de position ?

_ Ne t'évanouis pas surtout. C'est la suite qui va être intéressante.

_ La suite ? questionna Stiles alors qu'il avait l'impression que des vapeurs s'échappaient littéralement de son être.

_ Celle où je te dis que je suis marié, expliqua le brun d'une voix charmeuse.

_ Ma... Marié ? Stiles se recula violemment, comme sortant de transe, avant de sentir le vide l'emporter et, tentant de se rattraper à quelque chose, il s'accrocha par réflexe à l'homme, mais il se décrispa en constatant que ce dernier le tenait fermement tout contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Depuis quand ce bras était-il posé là ?

Ho !

Ses lèvres étaient aussi chaudes et licencieuses qu'il l'avait imaginé. C'était presque comme... comme quand il embrassait Derek. Il se recula doucement du présumé collègue de son père et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Derek ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas interrompu dans mon délire ? Oh c'te honte...

Derek se mit à rire, attendri.

_ Tu t'es déjà réveillé deux fois, Stiles. Le médecin nous a prévenu qu'il y avait quelques effets secondaires dus à ton traitement, comme une petite amnésie passagère. Et franchement... Je ne t'aurais arrêté dans ton délire pour rien au monde.

_ Abruti.

_ Oui, mais ton abruti de mari. Stiles fit un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa de nouveau.

_ La pub caca cola, hein ?

_ La ferme !

* * *

Voilà voilà, on se retrouve dans deux jour pour un autre ficlets... un de ceux qui ne sont pas pour les n'enfants

A bientôt ~


	2. Le renard

_Bonjours les puppies!_

 _Comme promis aujourd'hui je vous poste un autre petit OS ( mon premier PWP, je suis toute émue) qui est dédicacer cette fois à une féline qui se reconnaitra._

 _Encore un Sterek pour cette fois et sans suprise classer **M**_

 _Pour les prochains les publications seront aléatoire étant donner que c'est un recueil mais il risque de s'enrichir rapidement (certaines personne que je ne citerais pas me font travailler)  
_

 _Mes bêtas, encore et toujours Calli et Amalko (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Un renard en sait beaucoup, mais celui qui le prend en sait davantage...**

* * *

Il y a une chose à laquelle Derek n'avait pas été préparé en revenant à Beacon Hills. Et cette chose fut sans aucun doute Stiles et toutes ces phéromones en délire depuis sa transformation en renard. Le loup n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre la mort de Claudia, l'hyperactivité du jeune homme, son apparence longiligne et tout en finesse. Des signes pourtant évidents, mais voilà, depuis la mort de sa propre mère, il y avait énormément de choses auxquelles il était censé faire attention et parfois il faut l'avouer, trop de choses.

Alors oui, maintenant, à cause de toute son inaptitude à capter ce qui se passait autour de lui , il se retrouvait avec un jeune renard-garou sur les bras, minaudant , collé serré contre lui en pleine saison des amours et il se sentait inondé par cette quantité plus qu'assommante de phéromones, des effluves chimiques de désirs, de besoins à assouvir et... de chaleur. Putain il avait tellement chaud.

Et l'autre ne faisait rien pour arranger son état bien au contraire. Stiles continuait de se pâmer contre lui, se frottant encore et encore, poussant de petits gémissements tout à fait indécents alors que Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir...Sa gorge était tellement sèche et serrée… Mais bordel, où était Scott ? Il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister à cet appel lourd de la chair. Lui aussi était soumis à ce genre de règles saisonnières et merde, soyons franc, le jeune adulte le faisait plus que saliver.

Alors, oui, techniquement ils étaient en couple, mais Derek avait du mal à considérer comme évident le fait de consommer leur relation au bout de deux semaines seulement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, qu'ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, qu'ils n'avaient pas, plus qu'envisagé le fait de coucher ensemble avant même de concrétiser toute relation mais Derek se demanda succinctement si Stiles désirait vraiment que sa première fois se passe de cette façon avec lui, dans ces conditions-là. Complètement ensuqué par ses chaleurs et ses phéromones, un peu comme s'il était drogué.

Stiles fit courir ses doigts graciles jusqu'à la naissance du cou de Derek et se pencha à son oreille, la respiration difficile, le corps brûlant contre la peau déjà chaude de son compagnon.

_ Derek... Derek, je t'en prie... j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi, aide-moi, gémit le jeune homme avec les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée par l'intensité de son désir.

_ Dis-moi, Stiles. Dis-moi comment veux-tu que je t'aide, demanda lentement Derek, tentant de ne pas écouter son loup impatient qui hurlait comme un fou et réclamait de prendre sans sommation et sur-le-champ son futur amant. Il devait s'occuper du bien-être de Stiles avant tout.

Le renard laissa glisser son bras jusque sur la main du loup et la saisit pour la diriger le long de son propre corps.

_ J'ai tellement chaud Derek, tellement, tellement chaud, et là... , souffla l'hyperactif en poussant presque les doigts de Derek contre son entrée. Là, j'ai, j'ai tellement besoin de t'avoir là, profondément empalé en moi, comme dans une gaine étroite et humide.

Le verrou qui contrôlait encore la raison de Derek sauta instantanément et il renversa le jeune homme sur le tapis, laissant libre cours à la sauvagerie de son loup et déchirant tout textile présent sur le corps du renard, l'empêchant d'atteindre son objectif : l'accouplement, la baise, l'amour, le coït, appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais la seule idée qui s'inscrivait présentement en Derek était l'image de sa queue rudoyant férocement le jeune renard en chaleur, le fourrageant sans pitié avec ardeur.

La fièvre de Stiles se répercutait maintenant avec force dans tout le corps du loup et celui-ci se laissa guider par son désir jusqu'à poser son nez juste sous son oreille, là ou le sang battait le plus fort contre la peau du jeune hyperactif, laissant ainsi échapper les plus d'effluves enivrants.

_ Putain... Stiles...

Il sentait son érection monter douloureusement, engoncée dans son propre jeans et il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la poutre, juste un peu plus loin, juste pour pouvoir reprendre une bouffée d'air pur et reprendre son souffle.

_ J'ai tellement envie de te faire de choses...sales...Stiles...Putain ! Dis-moi que tu es d'accord avec ça, dis-le moi...

_ Oui. Oui. Oh Merde ! Derek fais tout ce que tu as envie mais je t'en prie, baise-moi ! Prends-moi fort et retourne-moi complètement la tête, j'en peux plus !

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent d'un bleu dangereux et Stiles en ronronna de plaisir. Ce renard serait sa perte. Le moindre contact, la moindre caresse rendaient Stiles complètement fébrile mais ce fut pire encore quand le loup atteignit ses fesses et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il retourna donc son amant, le forçant à redresser sa croupe bien face à lui alors qu'il maintenait sa tête enfoncée dans le tapis duveteux. Lentement, en observant la peau rougir rien que sous son regard, il se déshabilla. Le bruit de ses vêtements tombant au sol rendit Stiles complètement extatique. Le loup n'avait plus besoin de tenir avec rudesse le crâne sous lui, il cajola la peau sensible mise à sa disposition et grondait de temps à autre quand l'autre s'agitait un peu, lui permettant seulement de crier à sa guise.

Derek était complètement hypnotisé par le corps qui se tendait et se détendait sous ses caresses aériennes, la peau se recouvrant par intermittence de chair de poule et bientôt il ne résista pas plus longtemps à ses pulsions. Il laissa tomber un long filet de salive sur deux de ses doigts qu'il fit jouer entre eux pour bien les enduire, tout cela pour ne jamais perdre le contact si agréable et velouté de la peau sous ses paumes.

Il inséra ses doigts sans préavis, provoquant un petit cri surpris chez son amant qui s'étendit et s'allongea lascivement, exprimant ainsi toute l'étendue des bienfaits que cet acte primaire lui procurait. Il le voulait bestial et possessif. Et Derek se félicitait de se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas laisser ses griffes s'allonger et blesser son amant.

_ Derreeeek... C'est ta queue que je veux, ta queue. Maintenant !

Le loup lança un bref regard à son pénis douloureusement roide et rouge, suintant abondamment de liquide pré-séminal sans discontinuer. Il tressautait et vibrait à intervalles réguliers en demande désespérée d'attention.

Il le saisit.

Il était lourd dans sa main. Tellement gorgé de sang et d'envie pour le jeune renard face à lui qui bougeait ses hanches avec de légers mouvements de va et vient incontrôlables tellement son envie d'être possédé était de plus en plus pressante. De son autre main, il écarta un des globes, bien rond et blanc, parsemé de cinq grains de beauté de taille plus ou moins différentes et observa un instant le petit cercle de chair rosi qui était secoué de légers spasmes qui étaient autant d'invitations à la pénétration.

Derek avait de drôles d'envies mais il savait qu'il avait tout son temps pour concrétiser toutes les choses folles qu'il désirait ardemment faire à son renard. Pour le moment, il posa simplement son gland contre l'entrée de son compagnon et poussa son membre avec une langueur fluide et calculée qui fit ruer son amant.

Il recula presque entièrement pour rengainer son membre en Stiles durement, il recommença encore et encore avant de s'interrompre, de faire tomber le renard sur le côté, de prendre l'une de ses jambes contre son torse pour retourner dans le fourreau de chaleur et d'humidité qui l'accueillait avec félicité. Il donnait maintenant des coups profonds et de plus en plus rapides. Le rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus à mesure que les gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce. Elles étaient loin les pensées rationnelles qui lui disaient que Scott ne tarderait pas à revenir, avec Lydia et Malia. Pire encore, l'idée d'être surpris et de prouver au reste de la meute que le renard glapissant et chaud sous lui, lui appartenait totalement le rendait encore plus hardi dans sa tâche.

_ Dis-moi que t'aimes ça, grogna le loup alors que le renard avait couiné de plaisir, pilonné sous un nouvel angle qui lui faisait voir des étoiles blanches.

Prostate ?

Stiles n'arrivait plus qu'à exprimer une litanie indistincte de sons incompréhensibles, trop pris qu'il était dans son plaisir.

_ Allez Stiles, dis-moi que t'aimes ça ! ordonna le loup en grondant, la voix rauque et caverneuse, faisant frissonner encore plus son amant.

_ Kk... J..J'ai...J'aime... J'aime, putain j'aime trop. Derek. Encore.

Derek sourit. Ravi.

_ Oui ~ Bien sûr que t'aimes ça, Salope.

La respiration de Stiles se coupa. Il ne savait si c'étaient les chaleurs saisonnières ou le simple fait que Derek soit si vulgaire pendant le sexe mais il sentait sa tête se dilater et se perdre dans le brouillard cotonneux du plaisir. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

_ MA Salope. Tu es à MOI. Hein, Stiles ?

_ Ou... Oui... A toi, rien qu'à toi, couina le jeune renard. Il sentait l'orgasme monter dans son corps. Derek devait continuer à lui parler, c'était tellement bon.

_ Tu voudrais que je te noue Stiles ? Que je clame à la terre entière que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi ? Scott le sentira sur toi comme si tu t'étais baigné dans mon sperme.

_ Pu...Putain...

_ Ton propre Alpha, ton frère, il ne te verra jamais plus de la même manière.

_ M...Me parle...arle pas... de...Scott ! Putain !

_ Je vais le faire Stiles, tu ne pourras plus jamais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Moi ton compagnon, MOI.

_ Toi.

_ Oui... C'est ça...laisse-moi te baiser comme ça

Stiles le sentait, il n'était plus très loin. Le plaisir enflait et lui montait à la tête mais en même temps, il ressentait un vide. Ce n'était pas assez, jamais. Il voulait se fondre totalement avec son Amant. Il le voulait ce nœud, putain ! Et il n'en avait rien à foutre de ne pas être assez rationnel pour savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement, maintenant, là, tout de suite, il tuerait, la meute entière et même son père pour obtenir ce putain de foutu nœud tellement excitant.

_ Oui... Oui Derek fais-le, fais-le, noue-moi, marque ta propriété...fais-moi venir, tu as promis de m'aider...aide-moi à me sentir bien.

Et c'était comme si l'avoir demandé, l'avoir formulé, l'avait fait venir car déjà les deux garous sentaient la queue de Derek enfler dans l'orifice chaud et accueillant de Stiles. Le loup donnait des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus bestiaux pour avoir l'assurance qu'il resterait bien empalé à l'intérieur de son amant, le faisant jouir alors que son gland frappait à plusieurs reprises sa prostate sans délicatesse aucune. Un voile blanc recouvrit les yeux du renard, un brouillard artistique et bienfaiteur emplit sa tête et il sentit tout son corps se délasser après l'orgasme alors que le loup se déversait en lui, le marquant de cette empreinte indélébile qu'il lui avait promise dans ses murmures salaces et addictifs.

Stiles sentit une des mains de Derek se porter à sa bouche et c'est seulement quand il l'ouvrit comme un enfant docile qu'il prit conscience du fait qu'il lui faisait goûter son propre sperme.

_ Tu es beau, comme ça, susurra Derek à son oreille alors que le jeune hyperactif finissait, d'une langue agile et habile, de nettoyer la main de son amant qui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, recueilli sa semence pour ne pas tacher le tapis.

Et seulement après cela, Derek prit un temps infini pour cajoler son amant, toujours étroitement fourré en lui pour de longues minutes encore. Le loup le ramena tout contre lui en position assise et il prit le temps de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, embrassant ses tempes et lui murmurant des mots que Stiles n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans la bouche de Derek.

Derek sourit contre la joue du renard et ce dernier sentit la douce goguenardise arriver.

_ Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pu faire le quart de ce que j'avais prévu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? La prochaine fois, je compte bien te faire minauder deux fois plus que ça, et tu n'auras pas l'excuse des chaleurs saisonnières pour te cacher derrière tes désirs.

_ La ferme, sourwolf, soupira Stiles en posant sa tête contre le torse du loup, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

Un peu plus loin, juste à l'extérieur du loft, Malia, Isaac et Scott étaient tellement rouges de gêne que Lydia s'en serait presque roulée par terre tant son hilarité était grande. Aucun des autres loups de la meute n'avait été soumis aux chaleurs étant donné que tous étaient en couple, mais aucun d'entre eux (et dieu merci, Liam et Hayden n'étaient pas présents) n'auraient imaginé que l'héritier Hale était si...sexuel et possessif.

_ A votre avis, lequel d'entre nous était la demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda soudain Isaac.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, nous étions le cortège, répondit Lydia d'un ton docte.

_ Putain mais fermez-la, vous deux ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant toute une vie maintenant, gémit Scott, c'est quoi son délire avec Moi ?

_ C'est une question de territoire, Scott, juste le territoire, essaya de le réconforter Malia en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

* * *

 _Fiiiinn_

 _Vous êtes toujours avec moi? Pas de mort par hémoragie nazale ou autre?_

 _Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt et bonne fin de journée~_


	3. L'art

_Bonjours ou bonsoir en fonction du moment où vous lierez ces mots_

 _Ceci est un Os drolement long pour la bonbonnière, j'en ai conscience, mais le prompt est trop simple pour que cette petite chose ce trouve ailleurs._

 _D'ailleurs celui ci m'a été souffler par Venda. Si tu passe par là je te fais une grooos câlin d'amour ^^_

 _Histoire classer **M** et bêtatiser par mon éternel équipe de choc que j'aime, Amalko et Calliope _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Il n'existe pas plus bel art que celui de vivre l'amour à deux**

* * *

Stiles était caché dans un débarras du lycée prêt à débusquer la Darach pour enfin prouver à la terre entière que lui, le pauvre petit humain sans défense, était capable de mieux faire que toute une bande de loups garous mal léchés… quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et qu'une grande main calleuse et griffue le saisit pour le tirer hors de sa cachette et le porter comme un vieux sac de ciment.

_ Qu… ! Mais ! Dereeeeek ! Pose-moi par terre ! Derek ! WOH ! DEREK ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Stiles frappait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, même s'il se faisait plus de mal à lui-même qu'au loup, qui ne sourcillait pas le moins du monde face à cette anguille qui ne cessait de gigoter et de se tortiller contre lui.

_ C'est trop dangereux pour toi, grommela Derek en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise.

_ QUOI ?! J'te déteeeeeeeste ! Tu le sais ça, au moins ?! Je l'avais presque !

_ Et qu'aurais-tu fait au juste ? Tu te serais fait tabasser une fois de plus ? Ou pire... Tuer.

_ La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! criait à pleins poumons le jeune homme qui se sentait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas avoir pu combattre la Darach alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le parking du lycée.

_ Je te ramène chez toi, expliqua stoïquement Derek.

_ Hors de question ! DEREK ! Je t'interdis de me laisser en dehors de...

_ C'est pas discutable, continua Derek toujours sur le même ton.

_ Tu sais ce qui ne va pas être discutable ? Mon poing dans ta face de trou du cul !

Stiles savait que s'il tentait un tel geste, il se briserait la main à coup sûr, suffisait de voir comme il se faisait mal en lui tapant fébrilement dessus depuis tout à l'heure, mais rien que le fait de s'imaginer le faire l'envoyait doucement mais sûrement au septième ciel. Jouissif.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Regarde, Derek. Regarde ça. Tu vois ça ? Et là ? Ça forme un pentacle. Donc, dans la logique des choses , les prochaines victimes devraient être sacrifiées dans ce périmètre- ci, expliquait Stiles à grand renfort de punaises et cordons colorés pour représenter tous les détails de son enquête.

Derek se pencha au-dessus de la table pour examiner les hypothèses de l'humain. Il opina, impressionné, et Stiles lui fit cette œillade qui signifiait juste à quel point le jeune homme était fier de lui et qui trahissait aussi qu'il avait une terrible envie de se faire mousser. L'alpha savait qu'il allait jouer au petit con imprudent et bravache sur le terrain. Derek soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour se livrer à ce genre de petit jeu avec l'hyperactif, et quand ce dernier partit vers le canapé pour prendre son manteau et les clefs de sa jeep, l'alpha sauta sur ses jambes pour devancer Stiles, et l'enfermer à double tour à l'intérieur du loft sous les cris rageurs de l'humain.

_ DEREK ! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! MON PERE EST SHERIF DEREK ! DERRREEEEEK !

_ Je reviens vite , Stiles.

_ Enfoiré ! hurlait Stiles en frappant contre la porte.

_ Scott est d'accord avec ça et tu le sais.

_ N'utilise pas SCOTT dans nos conversations quand ça t'arrange , SALAUD !

_ Arrête d'être égoïste , Stiles.

_ QUOI ? TU. TE. FOUS. DE. MOI ?

_ Je reviens te sortir de là quand tu seras calmé.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Derek ? Derek ? Stiles avait la voix brisée par les sanglots.

_ Stiles ? répondit le loup inquiet en s'approchant à grands pas du jeune humain.

_ Derek...De...

Derek prit l'hyperactif dans ses bras alors que ce dernier s'effondrait en larmes, la tête calée dans le creux de son cou alors que sa peine ne désenflait pas dans sa poitrine.

_ Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, répétait Stiles comme une litanie alors que le loup le serrait un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant le dos en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

_ Sshhht, shht,shht,shht, je suis là, c'est bon.

_ Je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça. Je suis désolé, couina Stiles dans les bras de son amant, alors qu'il frottait son nez devenu tout humide à cause des larmes contre la peau du loup tannée par le soleil.

_ Pleure autant que tu en as besoin, idiot, chuchota Derek en souriant dans la chevelure de l'hyperactif.

Après tout, cette nuit il avait failli perdre son père, Melissa, Scott et probablement Derek à son tour.

_ J'en ai marre, Derek. Je voudrais être capable de faire bien plus de choses utiles que ça... s'énerva le jeune homme à travers ses sanglots interminables.

_ Tu le feras, tu le fais déjà...

_ C'est pas assez ! protesta Stiles la voix chevrotante à cause du trop-plein d'émotion qu'il éprouvait .

_ Alors tu trouveras bien un jour le moyen d'en faire plus, éluda Derek en l'embrassant très tendrement.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Oh putain de merde ! OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! LYDIA TU AS VU CAAAA ?! hurlait Stiles en secouant son amie comme un prunier.

_ Oui, Stiles... J'ai vu. Pas la peine de m'exploser les tympans parce que tu as fait pousser une pâquerette. ET LÂCHE-MOI BON DIEU DE MERDE ! protesta Lydia en se dégageant tant bien que mal de l'emprise de son ami.

_ Pas n'importe quelle pâquerette, ajouta Stiles d'un ton professoral alors que la banshee s'approchait doucement de la petite fleur, l'air toujours blasé et sceptique.

Quand la jeune rousse se pencha pour mieux observer la petite plante, celle-ci grandit soudainement de quelques centimètres, poussa un cri guttural et primaire digne des pires films de zombies que le jeune hyperactif avait osé regarder et dévoila ainsi une série de dents crochues et luisantes de bave dégoulinante qui firent frémir de dégoût Lydia.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda d'une voix blanche la banshee en faisant trois pas en arrière.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de Gladis, veux-tu ? Tu vas la vexer, intervint Stiles en récupérant dans un pot la petite fleur agressive.

_ Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Derek qui venait visiblement de revenir d'une longue course effectuée plus tôt dans la réserve.

_ Derek, regarde ! Tu peux m'appeler MERLIN maintenant. A moi les missions sur le terrain !

_ Rêve ! lança Derek qui s'éloignait déjà sans avoir même jeté un coup d'œil à l'œuvre de son amant.

_ Il m'énerve ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'énerve ? s'agita Stiles en faisant de grands gestes, excitant la plante qui menaçait d'attaquer à tout instant.

_ Oh ! Au moins cent fois, Stiles, répondit Lydia en s'écartant prudemment de la fleur qui claquait ses dents férocement dans le vide.

Ce n'est que lorsque la petite plante carnivore protesta derechef que l'humain se calma.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles regardait l'horloge de manière si persistante et renfrognée depuis quelques minutes que, si une telle chose avait été rendue possible, elle se serait certainement brisée sous l'intensité de cette œillade assassine. Le son régulier de l'aiguille sauteuse semblait résonner plus que de coutume dans la grande pièce vide et silencieuse. Quand Stiles entendit une clé s'enfoncer dans la serrure, son cœur s'emballa soudain violemment. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de contrariété. Il se sentait frustré de n'avoir aucune prise sur la situation.

Sa gorge se serra, il était tellement fatigué…

_ Stiles ? Que se passe t-il ? demanda le nouvel arrivant en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers lui.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux au sol, se concentrant un instant pour chasser ses idée noires et redressa la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

_ Rien...

_ Stiles... Ne fais pas ça, ne fuis pas la conversation. Ça va faire des semaines maintenant et ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas, plaida son interlocuteur, peiné par cette distance qui s'installait entre eux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, je vais bientôt aller mieux, essaya de le rassurer le jeune homme.

Aller mieux ? Comment ? Alors qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur. Et quand Derek tendit une main vers l'humain pour le toucher, ce dernier s'écarta avant que les doigts n'atteignent sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas de sa complaisance, ni de sa gentillesse. Il était mal. Et Derek ne pouvait rien contre ce mal qui le rongeait insidieusement. Puisqu'il en était directement la cause.

_ Stiles...

_ J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, expliqua le jeune homme en montant vers la salle de bain du loft.

Il savait bien que Derek pouvait sentir tout son tumulte émotionnel. Mais dès qu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet, le loup avait toujours les mêmes arguments débités comme une litanie bien rodée, des dogmes inébranlables, sauf que lui, lui Stiles, ça l'ébranlait, de se prendre des murs dès qu'il en parlait. Alors il ne disait plus rien, espérant stupidement que la situation se résoudrait d'elle-même.

_ Stiles, s'il te plaît... Parle-moi.

_ C'est inutile, Derek.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda le loup frustré à son tour alors qu'il talonnait de près son amant.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, éluda l'humain en rentrant dans la chambre, se souciant peu de savoir où se trouvait le loup maintenant.

_ Arrête Stiles, tu te comportes comme un enfant ! s'impatienta Derek qui barra la route à Stiles vers l'entrée de la salle de bain.

_ Qui se comporte comme un enfant, Derek ? Laisse-moi passer.

_ Non.

_ Derek...

_ Non. Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe, continua l'aîné, buté et campé obstinément sur ses positions

_ Laisse-moi passer, putain ! cria Stiles.

Sa colère était montée d'un coup. De manière si soudaine que tous ses membres en tremblaient et qu'il ressentait une drôle de sensation, entre l'impression de flotter et celle d'avoir une chape de plomb dans son estomac, qui semblait menacer de vomir à tout instant. Derek eut un sursaut. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se décala pour laisser l'accès au jeune homme à sa chambre, la culpabilité lui enserrant le corps. Alors que Stiles disparaissait dans la pièce en claquant la porte, Derek finit, quant à lui, par se laisser glisser contre le panneau de bois, écoutant le cœur toujours meurtri de son amant. Stiles lui aussi était assis au sol, contre la porte, il le sentait. Et se dire que c'était lui qui réclamait un dialogue le rendait encore plus amer. Il sentait bien que Stiles lui échappait depuis quelque temps. Et le sujet qui rendait le jeune humain le plus fébrile et le plus enragé était le sexe. Ou plutôt le sexe inter-espèce. Alors ? Oserait-il engager une conversation, là, tout de suite, sur le sujet le plus délicat qui les concernait tous les deux ? Il ne savait plus trop. Mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait bien plus que son après-midi à attendre contre une porte en bois.

_ C'est parce que tu n'aimes pas le sexe avec moi , n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles soupira.

_ Il n'a jamais été question de ne pas aimer le sexe avec toi, Derek.

_ Tu me reproches souvent le fait qu'on le fasse dans un lit en position du missionnaire, de manière tendre.

_ Tu sais bien pourquoi, souffla l'hyperactif.

_ Mais Stiles...

_ Ne lance pas une conversation, si c'est dans l'intention de m'imposer tes arguments, à ce compte-là, je préfère encore rentrer chez moi ! attaqua l'humain avec une hargne mordante.

Il avait appuyé sur le mauvais interrupteur. Derek devait se montrer prudent et patient, il le savait. De par son TDA/H, les colères de Stiles étaient violentes, sourdes et ravageuses. Il inspira calmement et écouta les changements de respiration chez son amant, sentit les nouveaux effluves chimiques émanant de lui. Merde. Il avait envie de pleurer.

_ Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Explique-moi , commença doucement Derek, alors qu'il se tournait, posant la main contre le panneau froid face à lui. Il aurait tellement préféré prendre son amant dans ses bras. Pouvoir le détendre en passant ses doigts sur sa nuque, le massant et fourrageant dans son cuir chevelu indomptable... Mais il avait une partie d'échecs à jouer avant cela.

_ Pourquoi c'est si important ?! Tu ne vois pas ?! Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?! Nooonn... Bien sûûuur que non ! Pourquoi Mr Derek Hale devrait se donner la peine de réfléchir, après tout ! scanda l'humain, susceptible et ombrageux, alors que Derek pouvait distinctement entendre les accrocs dans sa voix.

Ils n'en étaient plus à leur première dispute. Et si avant le loup préférait fuir en forêt pour se défouler contre un pauvre arbre sans défense, maintenant il avait appris à ne plus prendre pour lui les propos et le comportement irascibles de son amant. Il attendit de longue minutes avant que l'hyperactif ne sursaute contre la porte, comme surpris lui-même par la virulence qui s'emparait de tout son être et ne continue de plus belle sa diatribe.

_ Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me rend malade ? attaqua le jeune homme.

_ Oui, répondit calmement le loup.

_ Ce qui me rend MaLAde espèce de CONnard c'est que tu te la joues avec moi comme si je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite poupée de porcelaine qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas briser, mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas vraiment certain que tu te sois comporté comme ça avec Kate, et cette salope il y a quinze jours, j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête à la voir tourner autour de toi comme ça, et TOI bien sûr ! Tu n'as rien dit ! Forcément ! Pourquuooii ne pas se mettre un plan de secours sous le coude au cas où l'humain insipide te ferait trop chier ! C'est vrai quoi ! Après tout , c'est une louve, ELLE ! Pas besoin de faire attention, si elle te demande de la baiser un peu plus fort ou sur la table , tu n'auras pas peur de la tuer, parce qu'elle est comme toi ! ET MOI ! MOI ! JE NE SUIS ! QU'UN PUTAIN ! D'HUMAIIINN !

_ Je sais que tu es en colère à cause de ça.

_ Nooon, tu crois ?! demanda Stiles, très ironique.

_ Mais c'est un fait, je peux te tuer à tout instant, la moindre perte de con...

_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE DEREK ! Je peux mourir à tout instant tout court, Connard ! C'est ça ! Etre Humain ! Je peux très bien me faire renverser par un camion en allant chercher le pain demain ! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler Derek, mais si tu ne laisses pas un peu de place à ton loup, comment peux-tu savoir comment il réagira ?

_ C'est un risque que je ne suis encore prêt à prendre.

_ Mais quand je t'écoute ! Tu ne le seras jamais ! PUTAIN !

_ Je t'aime , Stiles.

Stiles renifla, moqueur.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

Il y avait tellement de dédain dans la question de Stiles que le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime, trou du cul ! Même quand tu oses insinuer que je vais te tromper avec la première connasse débarquée de je ne sais trop quel bled ! Tu es mon compagnon, et un loup n'a qu'un compagnon dans son existence ! Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, petit con !

Aussitôt que Stiles eut bondi sur ses jambes et eut ouvert la porte à la volée, il continua à parler, d'un ton toujours aussi colérique.

_ Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu devrais être capable de me donner ce que je te demande !

Derek le regarda, choqué, toujours assis sur le sol.

_ Tu es sérieux, là ?

_ Je suis très sérieux, enfoiré de merde !

Derek commençait sérieusement à sentir sa patience arriver à son terme. Il se massa les tempes et se redressa lentement. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang qui témoignait de sa fureur.

_ Woouuuuh j'aiii peeuuuur... renchérit Stiles en secouant ses mains devant son corps

_ Stiles...Arrête, l'avertit son amant.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me quitter ? Très bien ! Quitte-moi ! C'est mieux comme ça de toute manière ! J'en ai marre de me sentir faible, de sentir à quel point je suis un boulet que tu te traînes dans ta vie et...

Sa voix se rompit, les yeux de Stiles se remplirent dangereusement de larmes et les yeux de Derek reprirent doucement leur couleur verte.

_ Stiles, pourquoi tu te tortures comme ça ? demanda l'aîné en tendant une main vers le jeune homme.

_ Me touche pas ! protesta Stiles, la voix croassante.

Derek soupira en arrêtant son mouvement, sa main encore tendue dans l'espace entre eux, puis il ramena l'humain contre lui dans un geste vif que l'hyperactif ne put anticiper. Et déjà les mains du loup avaient trouvé la naissance du cuir chevelu de son amant, juste derrière ses oreilles et sa nuque. Si Stiles s'était tendu d'abord comme un arc, une fois qu'il s'était trouvé plaqué contre le corps du loup, résistant contre cette étreinte forcée, il se détendait maintenant lentement, la colère laissant enfin sa place à la tristesse.

_ Je suis désolé, couina le jeune homme en s'accrochant aux épaules de Derek.

_ Je sais, répondit le loup en lui embrassant la tempe. Je le suis encore plus, continua t-il en posant sa tête contre celle de son amant.

_ Je... Je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça mais... j'en ai tellement marre, Derek. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te refréner avec moi. Sois toi- même. Je me fiche de savoir que j'aurai une côte ou un bras de cassé, après tout je risque deux fois plus ma vie à l'extérieur qu'avec toi, expliqua Stiles avec des sanglots encore bien présents dans la voix, et les larmes coulant toujours abondamment le long de ses joues.

Derek commença à embrasser la ligne de la mâchoire de Stiles tout en le faisant reculer, à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

_ D'accord.

_ Et je veux que tu arrêtes d'être gentil comme ça dès qu'on se dispute. Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? J'ai l'impression d'être une ordure sans nom quand tu fais ça. Il est passé où le mec qui me plaquait contre un mur dès qu'il avait un coup de sang ? bougonna Stiles en gonflant un peu ses joues, la voix à demi éteinte, alors que l'aîné continuait de le cajoler.

Le loup se mit à rire doucement, attendri par les plaintes enfantines de l'hyperactif.

_ Il est juste là, rétorqua Derek en le plaquant doucement contre la paroi transparente de la douche italienne.

_ C'est pas vrai, maugréa Stiles alors qu'il sentait de l'humidité imprégner ses chaussettes. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, l'eau était glacée. Il se rendit compte alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la douche.

_ Ah non ? le taquina Derek alors qu'il enclenchait le mitigeur, restant sous le jet tant que l'eau n'était pas à température pour ne pas échauder et faire fuir le jeune homme.

Stiles renifla, amusé par le comportement du loup. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire Derek. Il essuya ses yeux grossièrement avec la paume de sa main et se mit à rire gauchement. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Derek l'observait, toujours fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait Stiles, avec toute sa sincérité et sa complexité. Il était sans cesse subjugué de voir que l'humain vivait constamment les choses de manière exacerbée et intense. Authentique. Il les vivait toujours avec la même passion et joliesse, peu importe combien il pouvait en sortir blessé.

Stiles finit par se calmer, son rire nerveux s'éteignant lentement. Il respira profondément avant de se plaquer contre le loup sous le jet désormais chaud. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du loup et écouta son cœur avant de tourner la tête vers le visage du brun pour se pencher doucement contre ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

Les vêtements désormais trempés, Derek se saisit du jeune homme plus durement pour le plaquer contre le carrelage encore froid derrière lui et le défaire des couches trop lourdes de tissus qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à sa peau nue. Il avait à peine retiré le t-shirt de Stiles qu'il lui attrapa le visage à deux mains, le visage plus dur.

_ Je t'interdis de me dire de te quitter encore une fois, tu entends ? grogna le loup, la voix rendue rauque par la contrariété et le désir.

_ O, Oo... Ok, bégaya Stiles tout tremblant, il avait froid...et chaud.

Derek fondit de nouveau sur son amant pour lui voler un baiser plein de salive et de langues qui n'en finissaient plus de jouer ensemble alors que ses mains descendaient jusqu'au bouton du jean de l'humain. Il le défit avant de retirer son propre Henley et de déboutonner son pantalon. Stiles qui suivait les mouvements de son amant, regardait les mains du loup, fasciné, alors que ses joues rougissaient adorablement. Derek... Derek allait le faire. Il n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet de peur de briser l'instant.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Derek et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le reste de son visage pour savoir qu'il souriait. Ses yeux brillaient de cet éclat unique qui faisait voler en éclats le cœur de Stiles. Ce dernier voulut amorcer un mouvement, mais il retint sa respiration quand Derek lui vola sa main pour la maintenir tout contre sa clavicule saillante. Et quand il lui ravagea de nouveau la bouche en obligeant son pantalon à tomber au sol, les deux mains exigeantes contre ses fesses, Stiles se dégagea totalement du vêtement pour sauter contre le loup, passant ses jambes autour de lui alors que ce dernier le soutenait contre la paroi carrelée.

Stiles soupira, la respiration tremblante. La peau de Derek était chaude sous ses mains malgré le temps passé sous l'eau froide.

Derek sourit contre son cou alors qu'il sentait l'odeur du désir émanant du jeune humain se faire de plus en plus lourde dans la pièce. Stiles le serrait fort et il tremblait de plus en plus entre ses bras.

Impatient ?

Tout comme lui.

Le corps nu et laiteux contre le sien le rendait encore plus fébrile que le souvenir de toutes les aventures qu'il avait eues. Le garçon lui était si précieux qu'il en avait du mal à respirer et il savait que ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain en cet instant. Stiles gémit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit qu'une main passait entre leurs deux corps pour que le loup puisse toucher la queue tendue du jeune homme. Elle était douce, malgré l'eau qui en rendait le toucher plus rugueux.

_ Hnn... De...Derek, glapit Stiles alors que le loup effleurait à peine du bout des doigts la turgescence si parfaite à ses yeux .

_ Quoi Stiles ? demanda l'alpha en saisissant la queue suintante, scrutant chaque infime changement d'expression sur le visage de son amant alors qu'il imposait un rythme étrange et anarchique à la hampe palpitant dans le creux de sa main.

_ Ah ! Hmm... Je. Hn. Ah. HA ! J'ai plus...haa,haaa plus de force.

_ Laisse-moi faire, Stiles. C'est pas grave si tu te sens bizarre, je gère. Tu veux que je gère, n'est-ce pas ? lui susurra Derek alors que les jambes de Stiles glissaient lentement le long de son corps.

Il en frissonna. Il tenait son humain fermement de son autre main tandis que la première n'avait rien arrêté de son manège

_ O. Ou, Oui. Oui. Je veux hmm, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaaaaaAAH ! Hannn, Hannn, c'est de la torture !

Et sans crier gare Derek le retourna, le faisant venir dans sa main chaude et calleuse, sous les sons mouillés de l'eau claquant à chaque mouvement. Les avant-bras de Stiles collés contre la paroi tremblaient encore et sa respiration sifflante résonnait, légèrement étouffée par le bruissement de l'eau s'écoulant contre son dos cambré. Derek,lui, s'était entre temps accroupi pour écarter les fesses de Stiles qui glapit de surprise. L'alpha était ensorcelé par la peau, brillante et rosée qu'il avait face à lui et c'est avec une lente fascination qu'il inséra deux doigts en Stiles. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'enregistrer le corps de l'hyperactif, jamais pris le temps de se repaître lentement de sa vue, de son contact, de son goût, jamais il ne l'avait fait car il savait que le loup en lui n'attendait plus que cela et ça l'avait jusqu'ici effrayé. Après tout... Il ne savait pas lui-même jusqu'où son loup pourrait aller dans un élan d'euphorie mal contrôlé. La condition humaine de Stiles ne lui permettait pas de se laisser aller comme avec l'un de ses congénères. Il tenait bien trop à cet hyperactif trop bruyant, bien trop... Il savait que le simple fait d'être avec un homme, lui, un alpha, le dernier de sa lignée, était une hérésie à elle seule. Mais voilà, il avait eu beau faire la sourde oreille, les faits étaient là, Stiles était son compagnon, son unique à lui, chose que son loup avait depuis très longtemps déjà comprise. Le simple fait de penser se tenir loin de lui le rendait complètement fou. Et, aujourd'hui, il avait bien pris conscience que s'il ne lâchait pas du lest, il finirait par s'en mordre les doigts.

Il se trouvait présentement, tellement hypnotisé par le corps rougissant de son amant qu'il avait du mal à quitter des yeux le cercle de chair rose qui enserrait ses doigts étroitement, comme s'il ne voulait jamais les voir partir. Ceci couplé aux petits bruits de succion qui se produisaient à chaque mouvement, aux gémissements à peine soufflés de Stiles et à la douce chaleur qu'il sentait tout contre ses doigts, Derek s'était perdu dans un univers onirique et cotonneux dans lequel la recherche effrénée de la chaleur de l'autre et l'assouvissement de plaisir charnel en tout genre étaient devenus une priorité.

Il rattrapa par pur réflexe le jeune hyperactif qui se ramassa un peu plus contre le sol, glissant dans son plaisir et dans son incapacité à maintenir à flot la barque qu'était devenu son corps. Ses gémissements sifflants s'élevaient dans l'air, à travers les volutes de vapeur d'eau et le parfum si particulier du désir et du plaisir qui émanait de l'humain faisait doucement sortir le loup de Derek de sa cage, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive, trop pris qu'ils étaient dans leur échange.

Stiles, désormais à quatre pattes contre la surface lisse et glissante de la douche, brassait l'eau dans un désordre que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

_ Dereeek, Derek, soufflait le jeune homme, le corps tentant de se redresser, la tête tournée vers le loup, et ses lèvres rouges et brillantes. Derek... ça suffit, stop, stooop.

Il retomba lourdement dans un claquement humide en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il trouva pourtant la force de se contorsionner sur le côté pour ensuite poser ses jambes sur le loup et pousser contre lui pour se dégager de son emprise.

Devant la défiance du jeune humain , le loup réagit aussitôt, ses yeux rouges dardant son amant, sa gorge grondant bassement pendant qu'il essayait de le saisir à nouveau. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité de l'hyperactif et les surfaces recouvertes d'eau qui les firent basculer dans un combat durant lequel leurs membres s'enchevêtrèrent et les coups perdus plurent. Bien malin aurait pu dire qui prendrait le dessus au cours de leurs ébats. Mais ils étaient tous deux déterminés à combattre pour avoir leur mot à dire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils achevèrent leur lutte muette. Stiles, ployant sous le poids du loup qui le tenait par la nuque avec ses crocs aiguisés, lui intimant de se soumettre. Imaginez donc la surprise de l'humain quand l'alpha le ramena contre lui pour l'obliger à le chevaucher. La queue du lycan était fièrement tendue, vibrant et frappant dans un rythme régulier les fesses de Stiles. Les yeux incandescents, Derek le fixait avec envie, fier de lui. Son regard n'avait de cesse de s'attarder sur les yeux brillant de miel, les mèches collant contre la peau diaphane sous ses doigts, le corps mince et frêle qui aurait été qualifié par beaucoup de malingre et d'insipide, mais pour lui, oui pour lui, ce corps tout en nerfs, sans un muscle apparent, le rendait plus fébrile que n'importe quel bellâtre musclé correspondant à un stéréotype sociétal. Cette peau tendre et chaude qui se tendait sous ses doigts, qui réagissait à ses attentions comme un arc qui se tend... Tout ceci le fascinait. Le loup grava ce spectacle dans sa psyché alors qu'il soulevait le jeune homme pour le rabattre - doucement et avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable - sur sa hampe dressée.

_ Doucement. Doucement, chuchota Stiles, perdu dans ses sensations alors que le loup écoutait désormais le corps de son amant davantage que ses paroles.

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il testa lentement la souplesse du corps au-dessus de lui, avec une patience qu'il ne savait pas posséder, qui lui avait été jusqu'à présent inconnue. Dans cette position, l'eau perlait sur leurs corps en une fine bruine, rendant les mouvements de balancier de Derek encore plus lascifs et les ondulations de Stiles plus sensuelles encore.

_ C'est bon... Derek c'est bon...HA ! Hmmmm...ouiiii, murmurait Stiles, pris dans un plaisir qui lui brouillait la tête de manière plus efficace que l'air ambiant saturé de vapeur d'eau.

Le jeune humain essayait de pousser sur ses jambes pour en avoir plus, mais Derek lui maintenait fermement les hanches, décidant pour eux deux de leur position. Tout se passerait comme _il_ l'avait décidé. Il voulait marquer son amant encore plus efficacement que d'habitude.

L'air était devenu irrespirable mais aucun des deux n'aurait arrêté pour tout l'or du monde ce qu'ils faisaient pour partir ou même reprendre haleine. Ils étaient passés à un stade où plus rien d'autre que leurs deux corps claquant l'un contre l'autre n'avait d'importance. Derek grondait à chaque son, à chaque note de plaisir s'échappant dans les volutes d'air chaud et à toutes les paroles incohérentes de l'hyperactif.

Il était bien.

Dès qu'il s'insérait à l'intérieur de Stiles, une vague de plaisir irradiait tout son corps et il ne sortait du corps chaud et accueillant que parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir se rengainer une fois de plus dans cette chaleur humide et étroite et être de nouveau foudroyé par la volupté que lui procurait son amant. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à sortir complètement de ce corps délicieux et fait pour lui, façonné pour assouvir ses désirs. Quand il regardait Stiles, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, accompagnant en rythme ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus erratiques, alors que les cris qui sortaient de sa gorge vibraient dans tout son corps, il ne pouvait qu'être certain qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, qu'il était à sa place, chez lui, à l'intérieur de cet être si précieux pour lui. Si chaud. Si délicieux.

Les grondements caverneux du loup résonnaient de plus en plus dans la salle d'eau, la satisfaction ne faisant qu'enfler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Stiles mit l'une de ses mains contre celle de Derek plaquée contre ses hanches alors que l'autre avait du mal à savoir où se poser. Derek commença à rire doucement, mais il s'interrompit assez vite quand il comprit en quoi consistait le manège anarchique de son amant.

_ Vas- y. Vas-y... Baise-moi ! Baise-moi fort ! Putain , Derek, fais-le, vas- y j'ten prie hnnn, oui.. Oui!HA ! AAH ! HMMM !

Ses coups de hanches devinrent alors plus brutaux, plus rapides et Stiles l'encouragea à y aller franchement, à le ravager encore et toujours plus. Ce dernier sentit l'orgasme monter puis se dissoudre dans son ventre pour exploser comme une multitude de paillettes de plaisir. Le loup, dans l'exaltation d'avoir atteint son but, en oublia pour quelques secondes ses propres besoins, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de saisir dans ses souvenirs, l'image éternelle de son amant basculant dans l'orgasme. Ce n'est qu'après que Stiles se fut penché et se fut blotti doucement contre lui, la tête logée dans son cou, que son corps se rappela à lui. Il saisit alors les deux globes de chair et poussa son sexe en eux, de nouveau, d'une manière totalement désordonnée.

Il était si proche.

Les gémissements plaintifs de Stiles le rapprochèrent encore plus sûrement de l'extase. Et c'est dans une ultime série de tentatives pour s'enfoncer le plus profondément à l'intérieur de l'hyperactif qu'il vint. Les grognements gutturaux qu'il poussa furent étouffés dans le baiser ravageur qu'il avait entre temps exigé de son amant , alors qu'il savait avoir estampillé le dernier Stilinski aux couleurs de la bannière des Hale. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de lui ce jour-là.

Quinze minutes après, ils étaient toujours là, dans la douche, Derek toujours profondément inséré en Stiles alors qu'ils se cajolaient mutuellement de baisers, de petites caresses et de sourires heureux.

_ Tu vois que ton loup ne m'a pas tué. Au pire... je peux toujours me défendre avec une horde de Gladis. Elles mordraient ton cul poilu pour te remettre d'équerre, tu sais ?

Et Derek rit... Heureux.

L'effronterie de Stiles n'avait pas de limite. Peut-être devrait-il lui montrer de quoi est réellement capable un loup amoureux. Cela ressemblait à la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra chez son père ce soir-là, tout était d'un silence à pleurer. La solitude ne seyait guère au jeune humain et retrouver sa maison plongée dans le noir ne l'aidait pas à chasser ses idées noires. Il balança son sac dans un coin de l'entrée sans enthousiasme aucun, se défit de ses chaussures par pur automatisme et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas envie de faire ses devoirs. La seule chose qu'il désirait actuellement était de se lover contre le corps chaud de son amant et de s'endormir sans aucune autre forme de procès. Mais le loup était parti avec Scott sur la piste d'une chimère arrivée en ville.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il alluma la lumière de sa chambre de trouver un loup au pelage corbeau, allongé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, qui, selon toute vraisemblance, roupillait comme un bienheureux. Stiles sourit, attendri par le spectacle. Depuis que Derek avait la capacité de se transformer totalement, il n'était pas rare que le lycan vienne à sa rencontre sous cette forme qui lui était devenue familière.

L'hyperactif s'approcha d'un pas chaloupé de son hôte imprévu et s'assit sur son lit pour venir plonger immédiatement l'une de ses mains dans le pelage doux et soyeux de loup endormi, qui jappa de surprise sous la caresse. Stiles rit doucement alors que la bête basculait lourdement sur le côté, laissant toujours libre accès à son ventre au jeune homme. Puis elle se redressa légèrement pour lui laper le bout du nez.

_ Dereeeeek, protesta pour la forme l'humain alors que le canidé s'évertuait maintenant à lui recouvrir le visage de salive.

Le loup se redressa complètement, surplombant totalement son amant qui fourrageait ses doigts dans tous les endroits qu'il savait sensibles pour l'animal. Derek jappa de nouveau.

_ Je suis à votre merci, grand fou, s'exclama Stiles de manière totalement théâtrale en laissant retomber ses deux bras contre le matelas moelleux.

Derek en profita pour passer sa truffe sous le t-shirt à moitié débraillé du jeune homme et peu à peu, reprit forme humaine.

_ Ah oui ? interrogea Derek en laissant sur le torse de son aimé une série de baisers brûlants , traçant une ligne invisible le long de sa poitrine.

_ Derek...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je t'embrasse.

_ Ça, je le sens bien, idiot. Que fais-tu ici ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, hein ?

_ J'avais besoin de te voir, et toi aussi, non ?

_ Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'être la demoiselle en détresse avec toi ? se plaignit le cadet.

Derek soupira.

_ Tu ne retiens que ce qui t'intéresse. Je viens de te dire que j'avais besoin de te voir, insista l'alpha.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles soudain très attentif.

_ Qu... Pa...Parce que, arrête de poser des questions, éluda Derek, rougissant, et évitant le regard de son amant qui arborait un immense sourire.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, Mr Derek, Sales Hale, se moqua Stiles à moitié hilare.

Derek reposa sa tête contre le ventre tendre et pâle de l'hyperactif.

_ C'est mon loup, il...

_ Oui ? l'encouragea Stiles.

_ J'ai besoin de contact, de ton contact, sinon je déprime... te moque pas, murmura très bas le loup dans l'espoir que l'humain ne l'entende pas vraiment.

_ C'est... C'est genre... la chose la plus adorable que tu m'aies jamais dite, souffla l'hyperactif impressionné et émerveillé par l'aveu de son amant.

_ Bon. T'es content maintenant, on peut retourner à ce que l'on faisait ? se renfrogna le loup en passant ses mains le long du corps de Stiles.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours si peur de te montrer vulnérable devant moi ? s'énerva un peu le jeune homme.

Derek le regarda, surpris. Il ne savait pas ? Impossible. Lui qui ne pouvait jamais rester cinq minutes en place sans découvrir cinquante informations à la seconde ? Il devait obligatoirement le savoir... Non. Il ne savait pas. Stiles sentait la sincérité à dix kilomètres. L'alpha attrapa donc les mains qui s'agitaient maintenant devant les siennes et les embrassa l'une après l'autre avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

_ Stiles. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je montre ma forme animale de cette manière, que toi qui me touches, c'est... la plus grande preuve de confiance que je puisse te donner, tu comprends ? Et mon loup se laisse faire avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé. Parce que... Tu es mon compagnon, à moi, et qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi qui puisses avoir ce droit sur moi.

_ Ho.

_ Oui. Ho. Maintenant laisse-moi profiter de ta chaleur , veux-tu ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Et si Stiles n'avait pas été d'humeur, le loup aurait été tout disposé à le faire changer d'avis, mais le cœur de l'humain qui battait la chamade dans une mélopée harmonieuse et agréable à son oreille lui indiquait le contraire, et décidément Derek comptait bien en profiter, encore, encore et encore.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était en train de rêvasser en plein cours d'économie quand Scott arriva précipitamment, ne voulant pas ajouter une minute de plus à ses dix minutes de retard. Le jeune loup se figea instantanément une fois dans la pièce, regardant son meilleur ami comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui avoir poussé. Il s'approcha prudemment de son ami et s'assit délicatement sur sa chaise, fronçant le nez de gêne alors qu'il pouvait entendre le coach s'énerver dans son bureau parce qu'un « abruti d'enfant de salaud » lui avait encore fait une blague tordue.

_ Stiles ?

_ Hmmmm ?

Stiles ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à sortir de sa contemplation imaginaire, mais les marqueurs persistants sur l'humain rendaient l'humeur de son ami de plus en plus maussade. Non pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit contre la relation qu'entretenait l'hyperactif avec l'alpha (il aurait été complètement fou de faire des commentaires quand lui-même avait fricoté avec une chasseuse) mais il se sentait jaloux. Déjà parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ancien et d'instinctif en lui qui lui interdisait de trop s'approcher de l'humain nouvellement marqué comme la propriété de quelqu'un et aussi parce qu'il voyait tous ses moments de complicité avec Stiles s'étioler au loin et ensuite... Parce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé que l'alpha lui dise comment faire ça, bon dieu !

_ Stiles ?

Aucune réponse.

_ Stiles ? Stiles...

_ STILINSKI ! hurla le professeur d'économie qui était planté devant le bureau de l'hyperactif, le regard noir, les bras croisés et l'air passablement agacé.

Stiles bondit tellement violemment de sa chaise qu'il tomba au sol, renversant l'assise au passage.

_ Oui , coach ?

_ Non pas que l'idée de vous savoir silencieux le temps d'un cours me dérange, mais vous seriez prié d'écouter ce que je vous raconte quand je vous fais mon cours, et votre ribambelle de marques sur le corps ne sont certainement pas une excuse pour justifier votre inattention. Ma grand-mère était plus attentive que vous dans ses dernières années et elle avait Alzheimer ! DEUX HEURES DE COLLE !

Stiles sourit.

La soirée qu'il avait vécue avec son loup valait bien plus que deux heures de colle et aujourd'hui, rien, non, rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur... même pas Théo et sa nouvelle tentative de meurtre pendant sa retenue. Non aujourd'hui, il était bien loin de la réalité et de toutes ces choses triviales auxquelles il devait faire face tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, il était dans une réalité appelée Derek Hale. Son petit doigt lui disait que c'était le début d'une grande histoire et un Stilinski était toujours connu pour se fier à son petit doigt. Après tout... son père n'était pas devenu shérif pour rien...

Le surnaturel n'avait pas que de mauvais aspects. Et l'un d'eux était un Sourwolf sexy en diable... Ooooh oui.

Stiles fit un clin d'oeil complice à Scott qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et l'hyperactif se réinstalla , le dos bien droit, sur sa chaise pour suivre le cours.

Encore une journée classique à Beacon Hills.

* * *

 _A bientôt les loups_


	4. Le Minotaure

_Hello les puppies!_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une petite Ficlette CrossOver Supernatural/ TeenWolf pour l'anniversaire de **Julia**_

 _C'est un prompt qu'elle m'a demandé, tout droit inspirer d'une image sur Instagram dont vous pourrez trouver le lien sur ma page auteur sur Facebook "Scriboulette" sur le post sur lequel vous pouvez déposer toute vos envie de prompt, ficlette etc, je vais tout de même remettre le lien du montage sur le post de cette publication.  
_

 _Histoire classée **M**_

 _Ce texte à été corrigé par **Amalko**_

 _Bon anniversaire ma licorne enchantée des forêts scintillantes!  
_

 _Bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

 **Un Minotaure n'est pas une "Affaire"**

* * *

La pièce était encore dans une douce obscurité quand un téléphone s'illumina pour vibrer de façon répétée. Deux corps s'enlaçaient. L'un des deux maintenait l'autre hors des limites du sommeil en faisant vibrer chaque terminaison nerveuse sous son derme. Les gémissements que produisait son amant étaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Le corps tendu comme un arc, l'autre se laissait manipuler par le premier, comme un instrument tout particulier. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur sa peau. Le premier souriait, heureux contre lui et il s'agaça quand le téléphone retentit dans la pièce pour la troisième fois. Il s'empara du petit objet irritant et décrocha sans même regarder qui était son interlocuteur.

_ QUOI? aboya Derek dans le micro.

_ Putain Derek, c'est vraiment la merde. Hier soir, on était au RedLust avec Sam et Dean, ils m'ont fait croire que c'était pour se détendre, mais….

_ Scott abrège, ou je te jure que je raccroche, s'impatienta le loup.

Derek regardait Stiles, alangui sur le lit, l'érection encore vibrante de ses précédentes attentions alors qu'il retombait doucement dans les bras de morphée. Ce dernier gémit doucement quand le loup posa sa main fraîche contre son ventre pour le sortir une fois de plus du sommeil. Il lui avait promis une nuit entière de débauche et le loup était du genre à tenir ses promesses. Surtout quand ses promesses étaient aussi profitables pour lui.

_ Ils ont retrouvé la trace du Minotaure et…

_ Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant?

_ J'ai essayé, mais…

_ Laisse tomber. Où sont-ils maintenant?

_ Je les ai perdus dans les alentours nord de la réserve.

_ Je crois savoir où ils sont.

Derek raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Il regarda une dernière fois Stiles, complètement groggy par toutes les attentions qu'il avait reçues durant la nuit. Si au départ le jeune humain était tout aussi investi dans leurs échanges, il était maintenant à un stade où, il était devenu une sorte de poupée de chiffon entre les mains d'un loup affamé. Derek aurait aimé étancher sa faim jusqu'au bout, d'autant plus que Stiles ne lui laissait pas souvent carte blanche de cette façon. Mais si le Minotaure était dans les parages, il devait s'assurer que la menace était éradiquée et il n'avait pas confiance en ces frères Winchester. Il se détourna donc à regret de son amant pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, prendre les clés de sa Camaro et partir le plus rapidement possible pour revenir tout aussi vite.

Quand il ouvrit la porte du loft, il se fit assaillir par la lumière avancée du jour et il se demanda alors, depuis combien de temps Stiles résistait pour ne pas tomber dans un abîme réparateur après toutes les galipettes avec son loup. Il regarda son téléphone qui indiquait: 10h42. Merde. Il avait peut-être un peu poussé. Mais rien que le fait de repenser à son amant gémissant entre ses bras quelques secondes auparavant et sa queue pulsait déjà contre son jean. Il secoua la tête. Il devait recentrer ses idées.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur la route nord-est de la réserve à guetter le moindre mouvement en bordure de forêt quand les deux énergumènes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant débarquèrent, la fleur au fusil comme si rien de leur virée nocturne n'était étrange. Son humeur s'assombrit instantanément à leur vue. Et pour ne rien gâcher au tableau, les deux chasseurs s'étaient stoppés en une pose étrange digne de pop stars en mal d'attention, le toisant, l'air moqueur et interrogatif.

_ Derek? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais qu'on t'avait prévenu que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour cette affaire, commença l'aîné des Winchester sur un ton nonchalant.

Derek regarda Dean comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Est-ce que l'on pouvait qualifier un Minotaure fou "d'affaire"? Et cette manière désinvolte de se conduire… Vraiment il ne pouvait pas voir ces deux-là.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bordel? Poser pour des paparazzi imaginaires qui passeraient par là?

Oui, le sarcasme n'était pas la meilleure des armes avec ces deux guignols, mais que voulez-vous à côtoyer Stiles, il y avait des choses qui devenaient naturelles voire, irréversibles. Le sarcasme en faisait partie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par: on pose? C'est notre look naturel, on a pas besoin d'être mannequins pour faire les modèles, tu sais? intervint Sam avec un sourire moqueur.

Dean commença à se pavaner jusqu'à la voiture de Derek, posa, puis se pavana encore et prit de nouveau la pose dans une mauvaise imitation d'un modèle lors d'un défilé.

_ Les gars. Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur cette "affaire" que l'on puisse tous retourner à nos activités, quelles qu'elles fussent?

Sam réfléchit un instant.

_ Ta définition de "retourner à nos activités" signifie Stiles, n'est-ce pas? demanda le cadet Winchester.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard de connivence, sur la même longueur d'onde.

_ Totalement "se taper Stiles", C'est pour ça qu'il est énervé, constata Dean en observant quelques minutes le loup-garou avant que les deux frères ne rient de leur clairvoyance.

_ Vraiment? Vous voulez aller sur ce terrain? Je vais laisser vos culs ici… Je le jure devant Dieu.

_ Ok, ok, arrête de t'en faire Sourwolf, commença Dean en se calmant légèrement.

Le loup grimaça au surnom utilisé. Il n'y avait que Stiles qui était autorisé à l'appeler de cette façon.

_ Le Minotaure est mort. On en est pas à notre première chasse, tu vois et on l'a incinéré avant le lever du soleil donc, relax, finit Sam, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Derek cogna sa tête contre le volant de sa voiture à la nouvelle. Il aurait très bien pu rester avec Stiles, à faire toutes sortes de choses délicieuses et au lieu de ça, il était allé rejoindre ces deux abrutis, laissant son amant, frustré et fatigué et là, oui, là, il avait envie d'arracher des têtes. Il se redressa, appuya sur l'accélérateur sans préavis sous l'oeil hagard des deux chasseurs.

_ Mais! Il se barre alors qu'on vient de lui dire qu'on a fait tout le boulot?! s'indigna Sam choqué par le comportement du loup-garou.

Dean tapota l'épaule de son frère et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Il faut croire que le cul de Stiles est plus attractif que nous, Sam.

Heureusement, l'hyperactif avait confié sa Jeep aux deux Winchester la veille avant de partir à son rendez-vous nocturne. Sam et Dean ne comptaient donc pas sur Derek pour les ramener au coeur de Beacon Hills. Et puis… Échauffer le loup était toujours un jeu particulièrement amusant…

* * *

 _On se retrouve demain pour une autre fic anniversaire_

 _En tout cas j'espère que cette ficlette vous à plus, surtout à toi **Juju**_

 _Bisous les lapins et à bientôt_


	5. La sagesse

_Hello les puppies!_

 _Aujourd'hui on ne se retrouve pas pour la St Valentin mais pour l'anniversaire de ma super bêta **Amalko**_

 _C'est un texte vraiment à ne pas prendre au sérieux... vraiment pas..._

 _C'est la suite et fin du chapitre 3 de ce même recueil._

 _Histoire classée **T**_

 _Ce texte a été corrigé par **Calliope** et **Amalko** (et oui elle l'a fait même si c'était son cadeau cherchez pas, c'est plus fort qu'elle XD)_

 _Donc aujourd'hui, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHERIE!_

* * *

 **La sagesse n'est pas là où on l'imagine  
**

* * *

Derek était rentré du Mexique après une longue quête. Une quête harassante et complexe, mais il n'était pas rentré bredouille. Il était maintenant dans son loft face à son maître. Celui-là même qu'il avait rencontré dans les déserts arides de l'Amérique du Sud. Celui qui devait lui apprendre tous les secrets sur sa transformation et sa famille décédée. Il se tenait donc assis en tailleur à même le sol, prêt à recevoir sa première leçon.

Le vieillard face à lui avait un corps étrange, décharné par endroit, un ventre d'enfant mal nourri, une barbe blanche, une calvitie avancée même si une couronne de cheveux d'une longueur indéniable ornait encore son crâne dégarni, un faciès marqué par le temps, des yeux d'un bleu vitreux et une dentition à faire frémir le Nogitsune.

Ils s'observaient dans le blanc des yeux, Derek attendait patiemment que l'ancêtre daigne lui dévoiler quelques leçons et il se faisait un point d'honneur à lui montrer respect et gratitude. Le maître inspira profondément avant de sourire étrangement.

_ Pour cette première leçon, tu ne dois pas porter de vêtement.

Derek jaugea le pagne qui restait obstinément accroché à la taille du vieillard et se redressa pour retirer ses vêtements, restant tout de même en caleçon.

_ Non, Derek, tous tes vêtements.

Le jeune adulte resta interdit face à cette curieuse exigence. Il regardait l'homme, cherchant à sonder le sérieux de cette demande et finit par en conclure qu'une fois transformé, il perdrait de toute façon, fatalement, son dernier bout de tissu. Il se rassit, plutôt mal à l'aise sous l'oeil scrutateur de l'ancêtre, mais il essaya d'en faire fi. L'homme devait certainement analyser sa puissance et ses capacités pour évaluer la difficulté de leur première leçon.

_ Tu es très beau ,Derek. Maintenant, regarde bien.

En un tour de bras, de façon à peine perceptible, il se transforma en loup blanc devant ses yeux. La bête était à l'image de l'homme qu'il avait eu en face de lui un peu plus tôt. Le loup secoua son arrière-train et les deux pans du pagne glissèrent sur ses flancs alors que l'élastique restait obstinément serrée autour du corps de la bête. Et plusieurs fois, il recommença, se transformant tour à tour en humain et en bête.

_ Tu as saisi ? demanda le vieil homme.

_ Je… Je crois...

_ Essaie, je te regarde.

Pour le regarder, il le regardait. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas et si Derek avait été parano, il aurait pensé que son maître regardait un peu trop ce qui se passait au sud de son anatomie. Mais Derek préférait se dire qu'il avait une imagination mal placée. Ce regard inquisiteur ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, mais il se focalisa tout de même sur sa tâche. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il se transforma à son tour en loup alors qu'habituellement, il y arrivait facilement.

Lorsqu'il se transforma en humain, il chercha son maître qu'il avait perdu de vue. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce dernier se colla à lui, passant ses bras doucement le long de son corps pour l'enfermer sensuellement dans une étreinte étrange.

_ Détends-toi Derek, souffla l'ancêtre d'une voix sensuelle.

Le jeune loup en frémit d'horreur et bien plus encore, quand il sentit une turgescence malvenue durcir contre ses fesses nues.

_ Euuuh….

_ Je peux t'ouvrir à tellement d'horizons, Derek.

_ Non. Non. Sans façon. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que l'on m'ouvre de quelque façon que ce soit, en réalité.

_ Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, tu sais, tout va bien se passer.

Derek sentit une sueur froide courir le long de son échine. Il en avait la nausée. En quelques secondes et sans crier gare, il se transforma complètement pour reprendre forme humaine tout près de la porte, l'ouvrit et s'échappa à toutes jambes. Il ne fuyait pas, non. Il avait tout simplement décidé de procéder à une autre forme d'entraînement.

Il s'était largement enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la forêt quand il entendit des craquements de plus en plus rapprochés.

_ Reviens, Derek ! Ne le prends pas comme ça !

_ Non ! Je ne prendrai rien du tout ! RIEN !

Et le jeune loup se transforma de nouveau pour distancer au maximum le vieux pervers.

_ Oh~ Tu veux jouer~ J'aime ça, tu sais ?

En entendant les paroles du vieux loup, Derek força davantage sur ses pattes, il devait courir, courir, encore et toujours, ses maigres membres fournissaient des efforts monstrueux pour aller le plus rapidement possible. La sensation d'un danger imminent sur ses talons ne le quittait plus et il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, ne pas se figer d'horreur. Il aperçut enfin l'orée de la forêt, la route et les premières maisonnées... Et la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les arbres, telle la messagère de la sauvegarde de sa vertu. La civilisation le sauverait !

Mais le loup décharné apparut devant sa trajectoire, reprenant forme avec un sourire victorieux et empreint d'une jouissance à glacer le sang. Ses yeux exorbités fixés sur lui ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille et sa posture l'empêchait de tenter toute feinte pour sortir d'entre les bois.

_ Dereeeeeek~

Le loup noir couina bien malgré lui, déstabilisé par les effluves chimiques que son adversaire dégageait et par le ton trop heureux qu'il employait .

_ GLADIS! GOOOO! hurla une voix que Derek reconnut immédiatement.

Le vieil ancêtre n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une dizaine de petites pâquerettes lui sautèrent sur le poil pour enfoncer leurs crocs suintant d'un venin toxique et hallucinogène sur l'ennemi du jour. Elles n'avaient de cesse d'émettre des sons gutturaux et écoeurants dignes des monstres les plus primaires, et elles semblaient jouir intensément de la situation. Le vieux loup glapit, tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd et sa chute fut tout sauf gracieuse. Les petites plantes OGM repartirent vers leur seigneur et maître en criant "oulouloulou OULOULOU"

Derek était sain et sauf. Stiles, pourtant, courut vers le loup, il se laissa déraper sur le sol et saisit la tête de l'animal noir pour l'inspecter plus minutieusement.

_ Derek. Derek? Tu vas bien? Il ne t'a rien fait?

Le loup secoua la frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite et Stiles se ratatina sur lui-même en soupirant, soulagé. Cependant, aussitôt, l'adolescent attrapa une branche solide à côté de lui, se redressa soudain et commença à frapper Derek sans interruption.

_ Es. Ce. Pèce. De. Grand. Con ! Partir. Pendant. Six. Mois. Suffisait pas ? Il faut qu'en plus tu ne m'écoutes pas ?! Je t'avais dit que ce mec était un vieux dégueu pervers! Tu NE M'ECOUTES. JA. MAIS. TROU. DU. CUL. DE. ME. ER. ER. DE. EE. EE. !

Stiles était essoufflé, il respirait bruyamment et il finit par lâcher la branche complètement défoncée alors que le loup n'avait pas bronché d'un centimètre. Derek reprit forme humaine. Il regardait toujours le sol, désolé.

_ Pardon.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai eu tort.

_ Mon dieu, Derek ! Bien sûr que tu as eu tort ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce trou du cul pédophile pour apprendre quoi que ce soit, enfin !

_ Je l'ai cru… C'est…

_ Et moi ? Quand est-ce que tu vas me croire, moi ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser que je suis incapable de me défendre seul ou de prendre part à une bataille ? Tu crois que je t'ai attendu gentiment pendant tes, six, putain, de mois, d'absence ? NON ! Putain, non! Et là, tu vois là, je viens juste de sauver ton cul ! Au sens propre, je te le rappelle ! Je mérite ta reconnaissance éternelle pour ça ! Que tu me prennes au sérieux pour ça ! Que tu arrêtes de MmmmMMMH !

Derek l'avait interrompu, il s'était redressé, avait saisi son amant entre ses bras fermes avant de l'embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas. Une fois qu'il libéra la bouche de l'hyperactif, ce dernier le fusillait du regard, mais Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec toute la tendresse qui lui restait.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Ne pense pas t'en sortir si…

_ Tu as raison, insista Derek, sur le même ton doux.

_ Je… J'ai raison?

Derek hocha la tête.

_ Ok pour les missions sur le terrain ?

Le loup opina derechef.

_ Oh. Mon. DIEU ! Pince-moi ! Est- ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Il faut que j'appelle Scott pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Lydia va pas…

_ J'ai quelques conditions, ok ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux, putain. Le terraiiiiiin, couina Stiles, trop heureux et extatique.

Stiles se grandit sur la pointe de ses pieds inutilement et commença à embrasser le visage du loup aléatoirement.

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime….

_ C'est moi qui t'aime le plus là… t'as pas idée, souffla Derek, soulagé que son amant foule la terre par sa divine existence, intelligence et….

_ Stiles ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? Dans les bras de… Derek? Qui est WOW ! WOW ! WOW ! Il y a des chambres pour ça tu sais, fils? Je pourrais vous arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, là !

_ Mais….

_ Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres manières de m'annoncer que tu es gay ? Comme… me parler ?

_ Tu t'fous de moi là ? Quand j'ai essayé de te le dire tu….

_ Ok ok ok ok, bon écoute, je vais faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là, je vais remonter dans ma voiture, je vais lire le journal quelques minutes, je vais rentrer à la maison et quand j'y serai, Derek sera habillé.

_ Oh ! Cool, ok. Ou alors, tu peux arrêter ce vieux dégueulasse, là, pour tentative de viol ? Je suis témoin. Comme ça, on aura largement le temps de faire passer la peur, l'adrénaline, tout ça…. Et promis, Derek sera habillé à ton retour.

_ Oh, misère, murmura le shérif en scrutant la relique, gisant au sol.

* * *

 _Voilà mes lapins!_

 _J'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la vrai fic que je devais lui offrir. J'ai sérieusement manqué de temps alors plutôt que de bâcler je reporte ^^_

 _Bisous bisous, et bonne St Valentin pour ceux qui fêtent l'évènement_


	6. Toi

_Hello les puppies_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour l'anniversaire d' **Angelyoru**_

 _Un Sterek... encore XD J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira ma chérie. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi sur ce coup là. Je vais croiser les doigts ^^_

 _Ce texte à été corrigé par **Amalko** et **Calliope** que j'aime enquiquiné à des heures indues de la journée... les pauvres, gros câlin, cœurs et paillettes!_

 _Cette fic est un post saison 4 classée **M**  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

* * *

 **T'es-toi et tais-toi  
**

* * *

La tête de Stiles percuta un peu trop fort la poutre que Derek venait de lui faire rencontrer dans un élan d'excès. Encore.

_ Put… Merde ! Ça fait mal ! Connard !

Derek, les yeux d'un bleu incandescent et surnaturel, se rapprocha plus près encore, la poitrine grondante, alors qu'un grognement guttural sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Ses crocs, luisants et menaçants, se trouvaient bien trop près de la gorge de l'humain.

_ Et vas-y ! Frappe-moi encore, arrache-moi la gorge ! De toute manière, tu ne sais faire que ça ! Me frapper ! Encore et toujours me frapper ! Moi qui pensais que tu aurais dépassé ce stade depuis que tu as clamsé…

Le loup posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif. La respiration lourde. Il essayait de se calmer, mais sa main n'avait de cesse de se resserrer contre les vêtements de Stiles.

_ Un problème de nerfs, Sourwolf ? A moins que tu aies perdu tes couilles en chemin et que tu n'oses même pas finir le travail.

Stiles était sarcastique au possible, mais la douleur ne le rendait pas spécialement avenant, pour tout vous dire.

_ La ferme !

_ Oh mon dieu. J'ai peur, répondit Stiles d'un voix tellement plate et sans émotion qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il lisait un texte d'un ennui mortel.

Derek le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi dure et Stiles siffla entre ses dents de douleur.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de merde !

_ La ferme !

_ Quelle répar…

Stiles fut interrompu par un baiser exigeant. Dans un premier temps, leurs lèvres s'étaient juste écrasées brutalement les unes contre les autres. Le jeune humain en avait écarquillé ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Le loup maintenait encore fermement sa prise contre le jeune homme, le rapprochant de lui à l'en étouffer. Malgré ses bras libres, Stiles était incapable de bouger, totalement figé par la surprise. Derek lui mordit la lèvre inférieure que Stiles ouvrit pour protester. Le loup en profita pour insérer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'humain, mais c'est ce fut apparemment l'électrochoc qu'il fallait à Stiles, car il le frappa autant que faire se peut. Il savait son geste parfaitement inutile et ridicule, mais il n'était pas une poupée de chiffon, que diable ! On aurait presque pu dire que l'humain était fier de lui quand Derek s'éloigna doucement, le regard toujours fixé sur ses lèvres humides et rougies d'avoir été malmenées. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement Stiles.

_ En fait, je viens de comprendre ce que Kate te trouvait. Finalement, vous êtes pareils, tous les deux. Détournement de mineurs, tout ça…

Derek lâcha instantanément Stiles comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

_ Pars, marmonna-t-il, comme hanté par les paroles de l'adolescent.

_ C'est…

_ PARS ! hurla Derek avec une voix plus animale qu'humaine.

Stiles sentit l'aura du loup chavirer dans la dangerosité. Il eut le sentiment que s'il restait dans cette pièce une seconde de plus , il n'en sortirait pas seulement avec quelques bleus, aussi décida-t-il de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

OoO

* * *

La porte du loft s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, mais Derek n'y prêta nullement attention. Il continuait de faire sa valise scrupuleusement et consciencieusement. Le garçon ressemblait à une cocotte minute prête à exploser, mais le loup en était bien aise. Sa décision était prise.

_ Alors c'est vrai ? Tu te casses ?

_ Cora a…

_ Va te faire foutre avec Cora ! Non, mais j'y crois pas ! T'es incroyable. Je t'interdis de partir, tu entends. Si tu penses une seule seconde que me cogner contre une surface quelconque va résoudre ton problème, tu as bien du souci à te faire, mon vieux.

_ Ma décision est prise, Stiles. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

_ Et bien tu vois, c'est là que tu te gourres. Il y a encore un TAS de choses à dire, comme par exemple: pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ?

_ Peut-être parce que je suis un foutu pédophile comme Kate ? répondit Derek, acerbe.

Stiles le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, l'observant quelques minutes avant de réagir.

_ Ok ! Ok ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était facile et gratuit. Mais mets-toi à ma place Derek. Tu me fracasses contre un mur et tu m'embrasses comme un taré ensuite… Tu t'attendais à quoi,putain ?

_ A rien ! Ok ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Tu me fatigues à toujours être là, à te mêler de tout comme s'il était question de ta vie…

_ C'est mon MEILLEUR AMI, Derek ! Tu veux te barrer à l'autre bout de la terre ! Le laisser se démerder SEUL parce que tu as DECIDE SEUL qu'il ferait un bon Alpha. Mais tu es con ou quoi ? Il n'est pas né loup ! Il y a encore plein de choses qu'il va devoir apprendre de toi. Tu ne peux pas te barrer sans un regard en arrière juste parce qu'il se démerde pas trop mal. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il ne se démerde pas du tout. C'est une catastrophe ! Il a séquestré le gars qu'il a mordu avec du chatterton dans sa baignoire ! Est-ce qu'on en parle ? Et quand il lui a balancé ce truc sur le don de la morsure et… bref… c'est lamentable, il patauge complètement. Reste. Aide-le.

_ Le Mexique n'est pas à l'autre bout de la terre, répondit platement Derek.

Stiles lui lança un regard au-delà même de l'irritation. Pire….

_ Est-ce que c'est la seule chose que tu as retenue de tout ce que je viens de te dire ? l'interrogea-t-il, complètement révulsé.

Derek soupira, il reposa son jean, soigneusement plié, sur le lit et se tourna vers l'humain.

_ Je ne peux rien apprendre de plus à Scott. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme un Alpha. C'est à Laura que revenait cet héritage.

_ C'est pas vrai qu'il me ressort encore ce vieil argument de merde. Est-ce que l'on va tourner en rond encore longtemps ? Il n'est pas question d'Alpha, de bêta, ou même d'oméga, Derek ! Il est question de connaissance du monde surnaturel.

_ Il y a Deaton pour ça.

_ Te fous pas de moi. Deaton nous fait toujours ces foutues énigmes à la maître Yoda juste pour ne pas nous dire qu'il ne sait foutrement rien. Même Peter est plus utile ! C'est dire…

_ Alors trouve une compensation intéressante pour que Peter vous enseigne…

_ Non mais ! WOW ! Tu es sérieux là ? Est-ce que tu es lâche à ce point !?

_ Stiles… Ne me pousse pas à bout.

_ Tu veux que je te dise? Ton problème Derek, c'est que tu restes complètement coincé dans le passé. C'est moche ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est triste. Mais grandis, merde !

_ Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, Stiles ! RIEN !

_ C'est bien ce que je te reproche figure-toi !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Stiles ? Tu es là à me crier dessus, à me balancer tes demi-vérités à la figure, comme si trois recherches sur Google te donnaient la science infuse ! Visiblement, tu es bien plus doué que moi pour enseigner tout ce qu'i savoir de la vie à Scott, puisque tu sembles tout connaître sur tout le monde !

_ Va te faire foutre Derek ! Ce que tu viens de dire est totalement contradictoire.

_ On se demande bien qui se contredit ici !

_ Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné !

Ils étaient en train de se crier dessus sans vraiment tenir la mesure de leurs propos, plus envahis par la colère et l'adrénaline que la raison. Les mètres qui les séparaient s'amenuisaient, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque.

_ Le problème, Stiles, c'est qu'on ne se comprendra jamais.

_ Bien sûr, et tu ne fais absolument rien pour que ça s'arrange, tu te tires d'ici. Bravo, l'artiste !

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre désormais. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs et la tension entre eux était de plus en plus lourde.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir si je suis aussi insupportable et irrécupérable ?

_ C'est exactement la question que je suis en train de me poser !

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek alors que dans le même temps, ce dernier l'avait saisi sous les cuisses pour le ramener contre lui. L'humain passa machinalement ses jambes autour du corps du loup alors qu'il s'abandonnait à un baiser sans précédent. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, seulement des morsures, des glapissements plaintifs et colériques, mais rien de sensuel. Leur langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre et ils ne se séparaient même pas pour reprendre leur souffle, trop pris qu'ils étaient dans cette bataille. Stiles s'accrochait aux cheveux de Derek, plus agressif que doux. Plus tirant que caressant, mais Derek n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que cela. Leurs souffles étaient courts et Derek ne savait plus où se trouvait son lit, il parvint juste à renverser Stiles sur sa table en fer forgé. Par Dieu sait quel miracle, Stiles ne se cogna pas contre le meuble. Le loup en profita pour passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, le remontant tout en caressant sa peau alors que Stiles griffait rageusement les reins du brun. Il grogna. Ses yeux luisaient d'un bleu incandescent alors que ses crocs pinçaient la peau de l'épaule de Stiles. Les vêtements du jeune humain finirent rapidement en un amoncellement de lambeaux. Derek ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il fit sauter le bouton de son jean sans remord et il sortit son érection de son carcan, se masturbant tout en regardant l'hyperactif sucer ses doigts de manière obscène. Les yeux de Stiles brillaient de quelque chose qui donnait envie à Derek de le prendre, de le faire supplier, crier, ne lui laissant plus que son nom en bouche. L'adolescent relâcha les doigts de Derek, et ce dernier en inséra un directement dans le petit trou étroit de Stiles qui se crispa l'espace d'une seconde. Le loup commença un lent va-et-vient.

_ Putain… vite, plus vite, on s'en fout, râla Stiles qui avait les nerfs qui grinçaient face à cette perte de temps.

Derek sourit et se lécha les lèvres avant de présenter sa queue à l'entrée de l'hyperactif. Il y avait à peine poussé son gland que le jeune homme se cambra, attrapant l'épaule du loup pour y planter ses ongles le plus profondément qu'il pouvait et le brun en grogna de mécontentement. Il rentra entièrement dans le corps chaud en représailles et Stiles se redressa complètement pour s'accrocher complètement au loup, ses membres crispés et figés autour de son cou et sa taille.

_ Merde… Merde… soufflait Stiles entre deux respirations difficiles.

Derek saisit le jeune homme dans le but de se retirer, faire quelque chose, mais l'hyperactif resserra sa prise autour de son partenaire.

_ Bouge pas, bouge pas, j'ai… je.

Derek se courba contre la table pour que Stiles puisse se relâcher, le déposant avant de lui attraper le menton pour l'embrasser. Encore. Un baiser plus en langueur pour forcer son amant à se détendre par mimétisme. Quand il essaya un mouvement de hanche, cette fois Stiles le laissa faire, et Dieu sait que Derek avait vraiment besoin de se mouvoir, maintenant. Il tira les jambes de Stiles plus au bord de la table. Son amplitude n'en était que meilleure et les mouvements plus précis. Il sut qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait quand Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, un cri coincé dans la gorge, surpris. Il en exhala de fierté, arrogant. Les coups de boutoir se firent alors plus rapides, désordonnés, pris qu'il était dans son besoin de jouir, de se délasser le corps, de se vider de cette frustration, cette incompréhension. Il était plus sec, plus nécessiteux et Stiles ne faisait que répondre à chaque fois qu'il s'engageait dans son corps. Derek saisit l'érection du jeune homme et lui imprima des va-et-vient tout aussi anarchiques. La jouissance les frappa, violente et ravageuse, les surprenant par sa puissance. Derek reprit quelques bouffées d'air avant de se retirer lentement. Stiles restait étendu sur la table en fer forgé. Les pommettes encore roses, la bouche gonflée et rouge, le torse tacheté de traces de sperme. Il ne regardait pas le loup qui avait reculé de quelques pas, les yeux posés sur le sol. Derek posa ensuite ses yeux partout où il pouvait, les mains tremblantes, ne sachant quoi faire alors que Stiles gardait obstinément ses prunelles closes. Le brun finit par ranger son pénis dans son caleçon, faute de pouvoir fermer le bouton de son jean qui avait volé quelque part. Il ne savait pas vraiment où à vrai dire. Son regard se posa sur les confettis qu'étaient devenus les vêtements de Stiles et il déglutit. Ils n'étaient pas dans dans la merde. Comment Stiles allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui maintenant ? Il tourna la tête vers son lit où reposaient encore quelques tenues prêtes à être rangées dans sa valise.

_ Eumh…

_ T'inquiète pas. Je suis pas le genre de personne qui demande qu'on lui rende sa virginité.

_ Ok. Euh, je… il y a des vêtements là, si…

Stiles se redressa difficilement, grimaçant à la sensation de son cul douloureux. Il toisa le lit et hocha la tête sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Merci ? Certainement pas. Derek avait ruiné ses fringues et puis si son père le voyait comme ça, il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Et puis, s'habiller n'était pas sa préoccupation première, non. C'était bel et bien le fait de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes sans avoir l'air d'un faon naissant ou pire… d'un petit pingouin aux pattes atrophiées. Il essaya d'assurer ses pas sur le sol alors que la douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait menaçait de le faire ployer au sol.

_ Je suis pas gay, tu sais ?

Stiles redressa la tête, surpris par les propos de Derek.

_ Moi non plus, répondit l'hyperactif.

_ Tuuu...Tu veux un café ?

_ Non ! Non. Ça va aller.

_ Bien. Euh. Ok. Bien.

Stiles grimaça en enfilant le plus rapidement possible les vêtements qui restaient devant lui et partit chercher ses chaussures échouées quelque part.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, je vais… je vais partir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement sur la route. Il y avait ce son parasitaire qui lui faisait tourner la tête toute les deux secondes sur son passager frigorifié. Stiles claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pourtant pas très prudent. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes à l'extérieur.

_ Je te ramène chez Scott ? demanda le loup.

Stiles, le corps totalement crispé par le froid, secoua difficilement sa tête de gauche à droite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Tu te rends compte du temps que j'ai mis à te retrouver ? Scott est mort d'inquiétude. Il a demandé à tout le monde de fouiller chaque recoin de cette foutue ville.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles le fusilla du regard avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre de l'auto. Derek sentit la colère et la frustration de l'hyperactif monter d'un cran. Il se tendit à son tour et décida de ne pas en rajouter sans prendre le risque de voir l'autre idiot sauter de la voiture en marche. Il savait le shérif de garde cette nuit, car Jordan avait promis de ramener la Jeep devant chez les Stilinski sans en souffler un mot à son patron. Il ne voulait pas que l'humain reste seul. Il décida donc de le ramener chez lui. Quand il se gara devant son immeuble, Stiles sortit comme un automate rouillé et rentra dans la bâtisse sans prendre garde que Derek envoyait quelques textos à la meute. Il rejoignit l'hyperactif quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier était planté en plein milieu de la pièce principale, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules tant la tristesse et la culpabilité le ratatinaient sur lui-même.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si toutes ces histoires de meute te concernaient. Ca va finir par te bouffer.

_ Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des conneries pareilles ! cingla Stiles sur la défensive.

_ C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu es humain. Nous sommes des loups. Tu n'as pas les mêmes armes que nous pour te défendre contre nos ennemis, alors jusqu'à quand tu vas t'en sortir, Stiles ?

_ Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis parti et tu commences direct à me faire tes petites leçons de morale ?

_ Scott m'a raconté.

_ Ouais… Super. Tu dois être bien satisfait. Il est tellement d'accord avec toi ! Pas besoin de se faire chier à tout connaître de soi, on va apprendre sur le tas, c'est vrai. C'est pas comme si on avait réveillé un phare surnaturel.

_ Tu as tendance à dramatiser un peu. Il n'est rien arrivé depuis plus d'un mois.

_ Je dramatise ? C'est mon meilleur ami, Derek ! Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'éloigne ou que je fuies parce que je n'ai qu'une batte en alu à ma disposition.

_ Et quand tu vas y passer ? Scott dira quoi ? Tu es son pilier. Si tu lui mens, si tu disparais, si tu te blesses, ou si tu meurs, il va se passer quoi ? Laisse-le faire, son instinct est plus développé que le tien désormais.

_ T'sais quoi? Vous faites une belle et merveilleuse paire tous les deux et visiblement, j'ai rien à foutre ici, s'énerva Stiles en commençant à partir vers la sortie.

Cependant, Derek le rattrapa par sa manche alourdie par la pluie.

_ Reste, abruti, tu dois te changer. Tu vas attraper froid.

_ Non, vraiment. Je t'assure. J'ai pas envie de m'énerver encore plus pour aujourd'hui. Et avec toi, c'est toujours… fatiguant.

Le loup tira le jeune homme à lui et le serra dans une étreinte plus franche.

_ Reste, dit doucement Derek.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, la voix rouillée par les émotions de sa journée.

_ Reste, murmura-t-il cette fois.

_ Tu es fatiguant, Derek.

_ Je sais.

_ Je ne suis toujours pas gay.

_ Je sais, moi non plus.

Derek parlait toujours très bas. Comme pour ne pas rompre l'instant tranquille qui venait de gagner le loft. Il se recula tout doucement pour ne pas alerter l'humain où le faire changer d'avis.

_ Je vais te chercher des serviettes et des vêtements propres. Il faut que tu retires ça. Tu vas attraper la crève à force.

_ Ce serait trop moche que Scott te tue alors que tu n'es même pas arrivé à la fleur de l'âge, rétorqua Stiles sans animosité.

Derek s'éloigna un temps à reculons pour ne pas quitter l'hyperactif des yeux puis, il finit par disparaître dans une pièce attenante, à l'étage. Quand il revint, un tas de serviettes en main, il trouva Stiles, toujours en plein milieu de son salon, nu, ses vêtements mouillés en tas à ses pieds. Derek resta interdit à l'observer, sans plus oser bouger. Stiles, quant à lui, finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

_ Tu as dit que je devais retirer ça, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand Stiles écoutait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, mais il s'en contrebalançait complètement. Il laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains et il fondit sur le jeune humain en quelques enjambées, le poussant dans le lit.

Stiles était déjà affairé à lui soutirer toutes les couches encore présentes sur son corps et Derek l'aida avec une impatience non feinte. Une fois nu, il plongea sur le corps de l'humain complètement refroidi.

_ Laisse-moi te réchauffer.

_ Je croyais qu'on n'était pas gays…

_ On l'est pas, répondit Derek dans un souffle avant d'embrasser Stiles.

_ Bon à savoir, réussit à répondre Stiles entre deux baisers exigeants.

Le loup attrapa le corps de l'humain et le ramena contre lui. Ses mains calleuses parcoururent les flancs frais de l'humain. Son nez frottait la peau du jeune homme alors qu'il humait son odeur. Il l'embrassa sur différentes lignes imaginaires et Stiles commença à soupirer alors qu'il voulait faire remonter le loup vers son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Tu vas me faire mal ?

_ Tu as envie que je te fasse mal ?

_ Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu me fais mal.

_ Un jour, je te montrerai qu'il y a de la bonne douleur.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais montré doué avec la bonne douleur.

_ Stiles?

_ Oui?

_ Tais-toi.

_ Sinon quoi?

Derek écarta les cuisses du jeune humain et en lécha l'intérieur en s'approchant toujours très près de sa verge sans pour autant la toucher à un seul moment.

_ Put… Putain !

Le loup s'amusa avec les nerfs de l'hyperactif encore un moment, très fier de son effet. Grand seigneur, il finit par s'intéresser à la hampe pointant au ciel devant lui. Elle tressautait régulièrement en relâchant du liquide préséminal.

_ Un problème ?

_ Ca t'amuse putain ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir.

_ Pas tout de suite, pas comme ça.

Derek passa doucement son pouce pour récupérer les sécrétions, il commença à masser la verge avec une lenteur crispante.

_ Je te jure que tu vas aimer.

Il le força à l'orgasme, récupérant scrupuleusement la semence chaude pour venir le préparer. A peine avait-il inséré un premier doigt que Stiles s'agaça.

_ Oh non…

_ Laisse-toi faire, tu ne veux pas marcher comme une dinde demain, non ?

_ Une dinde ? Sérieusement ? UNE DINDE ! HAaam ! Putain ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Derek sourit, très heureux d'avoir pu la toucher.

_ C'est juste un bon moyen de te faire taire, murmura le loup avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt pour le détendre davantage.

_ Va aaaah ! chier ! Ooooh merde !

Stiles avait le corps tremblant, ses cuisses sursautaient par intervalles, subissant son plaisir, incapable d'étouffer ses gémissements et ses cris. C'était sans compter sur Derek qui arrivait à bout de patience et qui retirait ses doigts de l'antre détendu pour venir déposer de la salive sur son membre.

_ Dis-moi que je peux venir.

_ Derek, si tu ne passes pas la deuxième, je te jure que je te frappe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au loup qui s'insinua à l'intérieur de Stiles. C'était plus facile que la première fois. Stiles était plus détendu, moins pressé, plus désireux ?

_ Bouge, susurra Stiles. Je t'en prie, bouge.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit le brun.

Les mouvements étaient expérimentaux, il voulait voir s'il pouvait retrouver cette petite glande qui le faisait crier pour réclamer plus encore. L'effort pour rester doux et plus ou moins statique au-dessus de Stiles le faisait suer au même titre que ses tractions matinales. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il lui fallait un grand self-control pour prendre son temps, pour ne pas se mettre à malmener ce corps longiligne sous lui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bouge !

Fort de ses convictions, il ne changea rien à sa manière de faire, mais quand l'hyperactif commença à s'agiter comme une puce entre ses bras, il décida d'agir pour le calmer en donnant un coup plus sec dans son corps, ce qui figea instantanément Stiles. Bouche grande ouverte, la respiration devenue lourde.

_ Encore ~

Derek le tenta une seconde fois.

_ HhmmaaAA !

_ Ouais, comme ça, exactement comme ça.

Le brun attrapa Stiles sous les fesses pour le surélever un peu et il donna des coups un peu plus amples, un peu plus puissants et si le loup ne l'avait pas tenu en ce moment même, Stiles aurait fini à l'autre bout du lit à force d'être propulsé en avant à chaque mouvement. Derek était complètement grisé par le jeune homme qui se mouvait de lui-même entre les draps, criant et gémissant à chaque nouvelle rencontre entre leurs deux corps. Il était incroyablement satisfait de pouvoir faire réagir de cette façon l'humain entre ses bras et c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il le fit venir, juste pour pouvoir jouir à son tour. Derek roula sur le côté après s'être retiré du corps sous le sien.

_ Est-ce que c'est toujours bon comme ça ? Pour tout le monde ?

Derek tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

_ Ce n'était pas comme ça avec Malia ?

_ J'en sais rien, peut-être, je ne me souviens plus.

_ Quoi ?

Derek était complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et Stiles sursauta avant de se détendre à nouveau, plongeant doucement dans le sommeil. Le loup le regarda un instant, mais finit par sortir de sa contemplation idiote quand le jeune humain commença à trembler de froid. Il le recouvrit avant de se coucher à son tour.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Derek. Derek ! cria Scott.

_ Laisse, Scott. Je m'en charge, va retrouver Chris. Il a plus d'informations.

Sans un mot de plus, Stiles monta dans sa Jeep pour foncer droit vers le loft de Derek. Il gara Roscoe à l'arrache sur la place de parking et il avait à peine lâché le frein à main qu'il était déjà à l'extérieur de l'habitacle. Il y avait un bruit d'enfer et Stiles en déduisit assez rapidement que Derek renversait ou cassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il n'y eut donc aucune surprise quand Stiles s'infiltra dans la tanière.

_ Derek.

Le loup se tourna d'un bloc vers l'hyperactif, les yeux bleus et injectés de sang.

_ TU VOULAIS QUE JE RESTE ! TU VOULAIS QUE JE RESTE POUR LUI APPRENDRE DES CHOSES DONT IL SE FOUT ! JE DEVAIS LA REJOINDRE ! JE DEVAIS LA PROTÉGER !

_ Tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si toutes ces histoires de meute te concernaient. Ça va finir par te bouffer, lança Stiles avec désinvolture, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer instantanément la colère ravageuse de Derek, trop surpris qu'il était par l'aplomb de l'humain .

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es dur de la feuille en plus , mon pauvre vieux. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Pourtant, on a eu une discussion similaire la semaine dernière. A la différence que c'est toi qui me disais toute cette merde.

_ Je…

_ Tu quoi?

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Mais oui...Hein? Stiles ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le loup s'excuse comme ça de but en blanc.

_ C'est, j'aurais pas dû, je… J'ai besoin de la retrouver, Stiles, gémit Derek lamentablement en s'éloignant un peu plus du jeune homme.

_ Je sais.

Pourtant, Stiles, lui, avançait toujours.

_ Je ne peux pas rester, ici, alors qu'une bande de chasseurs renégats poursuit la meute de ma soeur, se justifia Derek en faisant les cent pas.

_ Je sais.

_ Mais tu…

_ Vas-y, Derek. Elle est ta famille. Elle est tout ce qui te reste. J'aurais fait la même chose si ça avait été pour mon père.

Stiles s'arrêta à quelques pas du loup et chercha à capter son regard fuyant.

_ Derek. Ne commence pas ton numéro de martyr. C'est ok, je t'assure. Scott est un con borné et Dieu sait que je l'aime, mais c'est un con borné qui fait les choses bien. Je serai toujours là pour surveiller ses arrières. Va retrouver ta soeur.

Le brun finit par rencontrer le regard insondable du jeune homme et il l'attrapa dans une étreinte bourrue et maladroite

_ Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui sais manier Google de façon à tout savoir sur la vie des gens.

_ Je prendrais presque ça pour un compliment ,Sourwolf. Presque.

_ Je vais revenir.

_ Oh DIEU ! Non. Non. La ferme. Fais ta putain de valise et casse-toi avant que je ne t'enchaîne à la cave. Abruti. Je déteste les au revoir. Casse-toi, net, sans bévue. C'est tout ce que je te demande, ok ?

_ Ok, répondit Derek en souriant dans son cou.

Le loup le lâcha et il le regarda, amusé.

_ A la prochaine.

_ A la prochaine, Big Bad Wolf.

Stiles partit sans se retourner, parce qu'autrement, il n'aurait jamais pu le laisser partir. Quand il rentra dans sa Jeep, il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde à la distance qui s'agrandissait doucement entre eux deux. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui, dans sa maison vide, alors qu'il avait posé les clés dans le vide-poche et monté les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre qu'il réalisa. Il détestait les adieux. Mais il détestait davantage le fait de vivre avec des espoirs trop lourds à porter. Il s'effondra sur son lit. Regardant son tableau recouvert de petites coupures de journaux, il envoya un texto à Scott pour lui annoncer le départ de Derek. Quelques heures plus tard, il sauta sur son téléphone quand ce dernier l'appela à la rescousse.

_ Oui buddy ?

* * *

 _Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris cette fic se situe entre la saison 4 et 5_

 _Une bonne façon d'expliquer certaines choses, à mon sens._

 _J'espère que ce texte vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous offrirais un cupcake XD_

 _Gros bisous mes lapins_

 _A bientôt_


	7. Pancake

_Hello les puppies!_

 _Et oui je suis de retour (Et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... quoi que) après deux mois de rien, avec une petite fic pour la bonbonnière et une autre qui, je l'espère pourras arriver bientôt_

 _Pour tout ceux qui se pose la question: NON! Je n'abandonne pas "Tombe l'ange sur nos cœurs déchus" je me remets juste en selles avec deux trois petite choses avant de reprendre mon sérieux et de travailler sur la fin._

 _Cette fic à été corrigé par ma très chère **Amalko**. _

_Et j'ai envie de la dédicacer à trois personnes: **Calliope** (Qui le mérite vraiment beaucoup beaucoup) **Venda** et **Sylphideland** (Deux autrices absolument merveilleuses qui le mérite tout autant)_

 _Fic classé **T**_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Pancakes et curly fries  
**

* * *

Stiles venait à peine de se lever. C'était samedi, il avait pu dormir tard ce matin (faute d'avoir pu se coucher tôt... méchant loup !) Il avait enfilé un vieux pantalon de survêtement qui devait dater de ses années de fac, et un Henley de Derek dans lequel il se sentait flotter. Quoique... il avait l'impression de flotter de moins en moins dedans depuis un certain temps.

Depuis quand ?

Il souleva le tissu du vêtement usé par le temps, assis sur sa chaise, son ventre se ramassait en un petit tas de bourrelets mous qui n'étaient pas là avant. Il en était certain. Il en avait toujours eu, ce n'était pas le problème (qui n'en a pas quand il s'assoit?) mais pas comme ça.

Il se redressa pour constater que son ventre n'avait plus sa fermeté et sa minceur de jeunesse. Il savait qu'il avait désormais cinquante-six ans, que l'âge transformerait son corps, après tout... il assumait parfaitement ses cheveux poivre et sel et ses quelques rides (Peut-être parce que Derek lui trouvait un charme envoûtant depuis que l'âge l'avait gagné) mais avoir du ventre aussi discret qu(il soit, n'était pas du domaine de l'envisageable pour l'homme. Où était passé sa constitution extraordinaire qui lui permettait de manger des cheeseburgers et des curly fries, sans avoir à parcourir un cent mètres pour maintenir sa ligne ?

Il soupira.

Derek lui avait préparé des pancakes au beurre et au sirop d'érable.

C'était un crève-cœur pour lui de les mettre de côté, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Fini la nourriture grasse et sucrée à outrance. Il allait devoir ressortir ces vieilles recettes qu'il imposait à son père pour son cœur et se mettre au sport.

A la place, il attrapa une pomme, sortit un yaourt du réfrigérateur avant de partir dans la pièce réservée à Derek, celle où, il le savait, son loup de compagnon faisait tous ces exercices qui le rendaient ruisselant de sueur et rendaient ses muscles... stop, fantasmer n'est pas productif.

Il entra précautionneusement dans la pièce. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interdiction formelle quant à rentrer dans cette pièce ou non, mais Stiles se sentait vraiment comme s'il entrait dans une église. Il avança dans la pièce sur la pointe de pieds et chercha quelque chose de simple comme un tapis de gym ou des poids (oui, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore le niveau pour des tractions). C'était sans compter sur le loup, qui avait toujours fait son sport à même le sol et avait seulement fait mettre quelques installations pour ne pas avoir à s'accrocher à une porte. Dépité, Stiles étendit une serviette sur le sol devant une barre en métal sous laquelle il pourrait passer ses pieds et s'installa tranquillement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup qui le regardait suspicieusement et il sourit joyeusement en voyant son compagnon à l'entrée de la pièce. Il adorait ses pattes blanches sur chaque côté de ses tempes et sa barbe argentée. Derek était l'un de ses hommes qui vieillissaient très bien et à qui l'âge ne faisait que de bonnes choses. Il se demandait encore, parfois, comment il avait fait pour en arriver là avec Derek, mais il en était parfaitement heureux.

_ Du sport.

_ Du sport ?

_ Oui, du sport, c'est ce que je viens de dire, je suis un peu rouillé mais ça va revenir, insista Stiles sans se soucier de la réaction de Derek.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? lança le loup sur un ton brusque.

L'humain se tourna vers Derek complètement perdu.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu n'as pas touché à tes pancakes et tu fais du sport, expliqua son compagnon avec une voix blanche.

Stiles attendri par l'inquiétude de son loup, lui sourit de la façon la plus séduisante dont il était capable et répondit de manière énigmatique.

_ J'entretiens la flamme.

_ Quelle flamme ? demanda le loup avec un sérieux mortel.

_ Oh, t'es pas drôle, Derek. Prête-toi un peu au jeu, tu devrais plutôt être content que j'essaie de retrouver mon corps de jeunesse, non ? le taquina Stiles en jouant des sourcils.

_ Pourquoi faire ? se renfrogna Derek en croisant les bras.

_ Comment ça « Pourquoi faire » ? rétorqua l'humain vexé.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, expliqua son compagnon en grognant.

_ Euhm si, si, je t'assure que si.

_ Non.

_ Mais enfin Derek ! Regarde, dit-il en soulevant le t-shirt qu'il avait sur lui pour lui montrer son petit ventre mou et moelleux qu'il détestait depuis ce matin.

_ Oui, je vois.

_ Tout à fait. Tu vois. Donc il faut que ça disparaisse.

_ Hors de question, claqua Derek.

_ Pardon ? répondit Stiles complètement abasourdi.

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu. Si ce ventre disparaît, c'est un motif de rupture.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Absolument pas. Sais-tu au moins, à quel point ça a été compliqué de l'obtenir ? Avec ton Adderall c'était quasiment impossible de te faire grossir.

_ Mais... Pourquoi tu veux me faire grossir ? l'interrogea Stiles qui en revenait de moins en moins. Tu... Tu vas me dire que... que ça ! Ça te plaît ? s'énerva-t-il en saisissant son ventre à pleines mains pour lui montrer ce qui lui faisait horreur.

Il redressa la tête vers Derek, furieux. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait juste le sentiment que Derek était en colère et ruminait en silence, mais Stiles connaissait bien son compagnon depuis toutes ses années. Ils avaient appris à communiquer comme personne et il avait capté son regard. CE regard. Plein de désir brûlant comme la braise.

_ Oh merde, souffla Stiles.

Derek commença lentement à s'avancer vers l'humain et ce dernier recula par automatisme. Malgré les années passées, le loup avait toujours l'art et la manière de le faire se sentir comme une proie.

_ Qu... Quand ? Comment ça t'a pris ?

_ Tu te souviens du Sandman ?

Stiles déglutit. Oui. Il s'en souvenait encore très bien. Peu importe, le temps qui avait coulé depuis.

_ Tu étais tellement en carence que l'hôpital t'avait mis sous régime enrichi pendant des semaines. J'avais eu tellement peur, Stiles... et tu es revenu à la maison tout dodu, tu étais si beau.

_ Dodu. Tu viens de dire que je suis dodu ! J'ai cinquante-six ans, Derek, je suis censé inspirer le charisme, la sagesse, tout ces trucs-là ! Ça, c'est sexy ! Dodu n'a rien de sexy et c'est très vexant.

_ Oooh si. C'est très sexy. Ça te donne de belles formes. C'est doux, chaud, tendre, confortable et réconfortant, gronda Derek avec sa voix la plus sexy.

Dommage que Stiles ne se soit concentré que sur la moitié des informations.

_ Mais je suis pas un putain de coussin ! s'indigna le quinquagénaire.

_ Des fois, j'aimerais bien que tu sois aussi bavard que le coussin et que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries, marmonna Derek dépité en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Maintenant, tu sors de cette pièce et tu vas manger tes pancakes, lui ordonna le loup.

_ Tu peux pas m'y obliger, Derek gémit Stiles mi-craintif, mi-scandalisé.

_ Ah non ? Je vais te laisser le choix, Stiles. Soit tu fais gentiment ce que je viens de te demander, soit c'est moi qui m'en occupe et je t'assure que tu vas t'en souvenir.

_ Tu n'oserais pas, souffla l'humain.

_ En es-tu si sûr ? Émissaire ou pas, je te connais Stiles, je sais quoi faire avec toi, lui assura Derek sur un ton mielleux et suave.

Stiles déglutit et se détourna du regard perçant de son mari qui ne lui promettait maintes tortures (délicieuses ?) Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer ça après avoir eu du très bon sexe, la veille. Il faut le dire, il n'avait plus vingt ans merde ! Et dieu sait qu'ils étaient encore en de très bonnes capacités pour faire des galipettes... mais pas à ce point.

Il sortit donc très prudemment de la pièce en veillant à toujours garder Derek dans sa ligne de mire. Il le connaissait. Il savait qu'il serait capable de l'attraper dès qu'il avait le dos tourné pour faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Traître !

OoO

L'émissaire s'était enfermé dans la chambre, enfouit entre les coussins du lit et les draps fraîchement changés, son téléphone portable bien collé à son oreille alors qu'il couvrait à moitié sa bouche avec sa main.

_ Papa, c'est terrible, j'ai épousé un sociopathe sadique et tortionnaire, chuchota le quinquagénaire dans le micro.

_ C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends comptes ? se moqua son père.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert les yeux avant ? lui reprocha Stiles en se roulant le long du lit.

_ Stiles, tu es une vraie tête de mule. Quand tu as pris une décision, impossible de te faire changer d'avis, et pour autant que je sache, tu m'as toujours prouvé que j'avais eu tort d'être sceptique.

_ Ouais... dis surtout que tu as toujours adoré Derek, marmonna l'humain en maugréant.

_ Pas toujours ! On l'a quand même soupçonné de meurtre.

_ Mouais, un battement de cils dans la vie de ce loup, rétorqua Stiles.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer pour te torturer ? demanda le retraité, vaincu.

_ Il me force à manger des pancakes et des curly fries, papa !

Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence avant que Stiles ne comprenne que son père essayait de lui cacher son fou rire.

_ Papa. Je sais que tu es en train de rire. C'est criminel de se moquer de son fils.

_ Excuse-moi Stiles, mais je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème là-dedans, tu adores ça. Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'obligeais à manger quand tu étais à la maison.

_ Justement ! Je voulais partir sur des bases saines, sortir mon livre de recettes et faire du sport, mais MONSIEUR me l'interdit. A moi ! Son MARI !

_ Stiles, tu as toujours DETESTE le sport. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, brûle ton livre de recettes. Même à l'hôpital, on mange mieux.

_ Rude.

_ Nope. Réaliste. Écoute fils, laisse-toi faire, si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste un bout de paradis de pouvoir manger tout ce qu'on aime quand on veut sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Stiles retira le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder comme s'il était en train de lui raconter que la lune avait rencart avec lui ce soir, avant de reprendre la conversation avec son père, soudain très suspicieux.

_ Est-ce que Derek t'a appelé papa ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Derek m'appellerait Stiles ?

_ Pour te liguer contre moi, grand Dieu ! Je suis sûr que c'est un complot contre moi pour sauver mon mou.

_ Ton quoi ?

_ Fais comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle. Je sais que tu me mens. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, si tu continues comme ça, tu peux toujours courir pour que je vienne te voir, la semaine prochaine !

_ Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu, je crois que la pile de mon appareil, viens de lâcher.

_ C'est ça ! Utilise ta surdité quand ça t'arrange ! Qu'est-ce que Melissa dirait si elle savait que tu t'en sers pour écouter les conversations des petites aides-soignantes qui viennent chez vous.

_ Je ne t'entends vraiment pas, Stiles. Je te rappellerais plus tard quand la pile sera changée.

_ Traître ! Vous êtes tous les deux des traîtres et je vous déteste ! cria Stiles alors que son père avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette version vieillissante et toujours aussi idiote de ce couple vous auras séduit_

 _Je vous dit à très vites et je vous fais pleins pleins de bisous et de câlins en cette fin d'été_

 _Tchou!_


End file.
